How Do We Move On
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: There's a reason the Generation of Miracles play like their lives depend on it. In most cases it really did. Now they've all gone to seperate High schools to escape this terror, or did it just make things worse? kikasa midotaka aokaga and all your other favorite pairings Part one and Part two are inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Who wants to talk first?" The doctor asked the six teenagers.

Kise looked up. "Is Kasamatsu okay?" He asked.

"And Takao?" Midorima added, "How's he?"

The doctor sighed. "We haven't heard anything yet. Their parents are at the hospital, so they may of asked for confidentiality at this point. If we hear anything, we'll tell you."

Aomine lounged at the end of the couch allowing Momoi to lean on him. Kuroko had finally managed to stop shaking. Murasakibara just stared at the wall. None of them wanted to talk about what had just happened. It was a relief that it was finally over, but still...

**Note: All chapters vary in length. This whole story is written and completed some parts are just in different stages of editing. I put a lot of work into this one so I hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Kise was really excited about joining the basketball club. He'd been playing one-on-one with Aomine for a while, and he felt he was ready for try outs. Momoi, the club manager, smiled at him pleasantly, and lead him to the proper gym. Aomine was already there, and gave him him a grin upon entrance. He introduced him to the other first years, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko.

What he thought was odd was the difference between Aomine here, and the Aomine when it was just them. He was a lot more encouraging when it was just them. Here, he kept telling Kise that it was okay if he wanted to quit, that basketball might not be his thing. Even Momoi had said not to push himself to hard, and Midorima made it a point to insult him whenever possible.

These things made him try harder.

"You shouldn't push so hard." Momoi warned as she watch Kise try to get past Murasakibara. "If basketball isn't your thing then it's just not your thing."

Kise huffed, and went to try again, only to fail. Aomine gave him a light pat on the back. He too was probably about to say something discouraging when...

"Actually, I think he's doing quiet well." The room seemed to tense. They all turned around to see a red head who was just a bit taller than Kuroko standing behind them, "I'm Akashi Seijuro, the captain of this basketball club."

Kise shook his hand glad to finally meet who was in charge. The others seemed to be weary of him and looking desperately back and forth at each other; all except for Murasakibura, who pick Akashi up to let the boy sit on his shoulders.

Kise couldn't help but think that they were over reacting. Akashi seemed harmless, and the way he was interacting with Murasakibara just proved his point. The two boys were obviously close friends, and maybe more. The last idea came from the way Akashi buried his face in Murasakibara's hair, humming in content.

"Anyways..." Akashi got back to business. "I think you'll make a great addition to our team, in first string."

"First string, really?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Midorima asked. "I'm not sure if..."

"Silence Shintarou." Akashi ordered,and Midorima did. "I know what I'm doing."

The first few weeks had been pretty good. He could tell that while Akashi was the odd ball out of the group. It's probably because of his statue in the club. He could also tell the Akashi wanted to be close enough to them to be called friends. It's probably why he called them all by their first names.

That was what he still tried to tell himself.

He could still remember the sting of the pocket knife to his thigh the first time he messed up. Akashi smiled sweetly at him as he pulled the knife from his flesh, not caring to clean it.

"Don't let it happen again." He warned him in a sing song voice.

Momoi had been the one to patch up his wound. The others had given him sympathetic looks.

That was when he made up his mind to tell his parents when he got home but...

"The others may suffer if anyone ever finds out." Akashi warned before he left.

It left Kise terrified but he didn't say anything. Over the years he learned how to hide the injuries and preform his best. He was relived when they left middle school. Though Akashi had made them swear to all go to the same High School, they all knew it would be best to scatter themselves around the districts.

Because they were know for being the Generation of Miracles different schools came to talk to their team about joining their schools basketball club. Kaijo stuck out the most to him. The captain who was to take over that year, a kid with thick eyebrows, didn't only try to talk to the Generation of Miracles like all of the other school. He made sure that he was speaking to everyone in attendance.

"I know that all of you guys put dedication into this, and we want a chance to see what you can do. If you're willing to work your ass off year round, we'll be willing to take you."

That's how he ended up in Kaijo. The captain seemed to be nicer. He decided that this would be a good time to rebuild the courage that he had lost. It lead to him boldly speaking out about his abilities, claiming to be better than most of the third years and all of first string. Though Kasamatsu had talked to him calmly, there was a dangerous flash in his eyes. That was when he backed down. He had a sick feeling that Kasamatsu was going to be a lot like Akashi.

He wasn't.

Yes, he did have a bit of a temper,and a killer kick, but it was only when the team wasn't listening. Kise found himself growing attached to the him. When the other first years had a snide comment to make about him making it to first string, Kasamatsu was the one who told the others off, pointing out their lack of commitment, and then making them run laps.

The rest of the team was just as cool. Moriyama, was always chasing after girls, but had an obvious love for basketball. At times it seemed he only flirted to annoy Kasamatsu. Hayakawa, even though he had a speech impediment, spoke loudly and boldly. Kobori, was the silent and calm disposition that kept the team calm.

He had a good feeling about this team. They've only practiced together, but he had a feeling they would go far, both in competition and friendship.

"Listen up!" Kasamatsu announced one day after practice, "We have a practice game against Seirin. They're a pretty new school. They were just founded last year. Still, they made it pretty far in the Inter-High last year. Keep in mind, this is only a practice game, so try not to go all out and hurt yourself. He gave a pointed look to Kise, who had a tendency of over doing it at practice.

Kise was really excited now. He remembered that Kuroko went to that school. They haven't seen each other since graduation. Seirin was within walking distance, so he thought it would be a good idea to visit him after practice.

He ended up a little behind scheduled playing a game of one-on-one with Kasamatsu. The captain was determined to have him learn how to not just use a move immediately after he saw it, but to also keep in in his back pocket for later. Kise found himself all but awe struck when he played against Kasamatsu, sure most of the time he won, but Kasamatsu was really good. He was surprised he hadn't gotten any recognition for his skill. On top of that, even though Kise beat him more often than not, he didn't seem to resent the other boy for it. If anything he seemed angrier whenever Kise lost. He would scold him, and tell him he'd been slacking off.

Kise hummed contently as he walked to Seirin. He hoped the others were as happy as he was.

Ironically enough the moment he thought that, he saw Akashi waiting for him further down the road. He knew that there was no way to get passed him. He sucked in a breath and kept walking.

"Ryota!" Akashi beamed in a cheerful voice. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi Akashi-chi."

"I didn't think I would see you again. I was really lonely once I got to Rakuzan and realized none of you had applied like we all agreed to. Not even Atsushi went there. It's a shame. I thought we were all friends."

"We are friends." Kise knew he had to word what he said next carefully. "It's just, some of the other programs to the schools we went to, were more in our interest."

"You could of told me." Akashi's eyes widened in hurt. "It's not like I would of been mad."

Kise knew it was a lie. He kept his distance in case Akashi decided to lash out.

"Anyway," Akashi continued. "It's not like I don't know you go to Kaijo. How's Kasamatsu doing?" The red head gave him a sadistic grin, and Kise felt his stomach sink.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yes he does; but that's now why I'm here. I heard that you have a game coming up soon."

"It's only a practice match."

"I want you to win." AKashi said. "You know what will happen if you don't."

Kise gulped. He wanted to tell Akashi that he couldn't control him any more, that he wasn't scared of him. He knew that wasn't true. Akashi held the same amount of power over him that he had since they first met. He regretted joining the basketball club at this point and wished that he had listened to Aomine and the others warning.

"Yes, Akashi-chi."

"Good." The boy smiled before turning to leave.

Kise watched him, making sure he was out of sight before he continued to Seirin.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko was shocked to see Kise at his school. Truth be told he had a feeling Kise was here just to bug him, but the way he kept looking at him, he could tell he needed to tell him something. Whatever it was had to wait because Kise fans swarmed him. Kuroko took this time to go into the locker room and get his bag. No one was going to notice if he was gone anyway.

He opened his locker and spotted a small note inside. He looked around the room before he decided to read it. His eyes widen a fraction and he could feel his blood running cold. He looked around again. This time he was shaking and on edge. He picked up his bag and went back over to the team. Sticking close to people was the best way to avoid what was coming.

He got back in enough time to see Kise defeat Kagami in a one-on-one match. He wasn't too surprised. While Kagami was strong, he knew that he needed to push just a little more to pass Kise's skill level.

"Kuroko-chi!" Kise cheered. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Not now Kise." Kuroko said. He couldn't deal with the blonds optimistic personality right now.

"It's important," Kise was still smiling but Kuroko could hear the urgency in his voice.

Kuroko nodded for him to follow him outside.

"I bumped into Akashi on the way over here." Kise blurted out.

"I thought that was what this was about." Kuroko sighed.

Kise shook his head, "I was really just on my way over here for a visit, but I saw him and...I think he was coming back from here."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to win in the practice match against you."

Kuroko grit his teeth together. "He left me a note in my locker. He told me to win as well."

There was a heavy silence between the two. Both were under orders to win knowing that losing could mean painful torture, if not death. Yet, even if they weren't the best of friends, neither wished the outcome of losing on the other.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the game Kise was petrified to learn that he wouldn't be playing. If he didn't play it would be as good as losing. He's not sure what Kuroko said to get Kagami to break the hoop so the coach would take them seriously, but he did.

Though it just made it all the more devastating when he lost. Crying was inevitable; he could only imagine what Akashi had planned for him. He could tell the rest of the team was trying to cheer him up, even Kasamatsu gave him a few words of encouragement in his weird form of insulting him and giving him a kick to the butt.

"Come on it's not like you went all out. No one does their best during a practice game." Moriyama had said. "If we were to really try, we would of destroyed them, but you never show your enemy all of your tricks in the first match."

"W-what?!" Kise was in a state of shock.

"Don't tell me that was your best?" Kasamatsu was giving him the look he normally gets before he's kicked.

Though, right now Kise didn't care about that. None of them did their best for this game. He know they didn't lose "on purpose" but the fact that they could have saved him...

"N-no of course not." He lied. Kasamatsu could probably tell. "I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure your alright?" Kasamatsu asked. He looked concern. Kise gave his best smile as he reassured him, but the captain didn't buy it.

"Let me finish changing we can walk together."

Kise didn't argue.

Kasamatsu gave him a small pep-talk in the first two minutes of the walk, after that he didn't appear to have anything to say. Kise could say he was grateful for the presence though.

They passed Akashi during their walk. The smaller boy didn't approach them, but he did glare their general direction. Kasamatsu didn't notice.

"If you ever need anything just call me." Kasamatsu said right before he left.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Midorima isn't the most sociable of people. So when Takao gravitated towards him for some reason or the other, he had no idea what to do. The other boy was determined to become friends with him. Nothing he said or did could push him away.

Even when he insulted him, Takao would laugh, call him "Shin-chan" and pat him on the back as if he was a child. It was frustrating to say the least. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends, but he knew it would be easier to push him away instead of making friends and ending up like Momoi and Aomine.

He shivered at the very though.

"We have our next match coming up." Takao announced as they changed for practice. "Couch is probably going to announce it soon. The schedule got changed of so instead of Kaijo we're playing against Seirin."

"Seirin?" Midorima asked, trying to hide his worry.

Takao didn't seem to catch it. He was too distracted by the fact that Midorima was actually trying to participate in the conversation. His whole demeanor changed and he started to talk excitedly.

"Yeah, there's not much to worry about though. They just started last year. There's been a big fuss over them making it to the final rounds of the Inter-High last year, but that was because one of their players was like a one man army. He injured himself last year so we won't have to worry."

"They beat Kaijo in their practice match."

Takao laughed. "That doesn't verify anything. Kaijo doesn't take practices seriously. They actually try to avoid them so they can practice more. Besides, from what I saw in the tapes they weren't really trying. Yeah, they don't like to lose and will kick it up a notch if need be, but they won't show all their cards the first time out."

"I see."

"Doesn't one of your old team mates play on Seirin?" Takao asked.

"Yes, Kuroko does."

"You won't go soft on us will you." He elbowed Midorima lightly in the ribs.

"We weren't even friends." Midorima said dismissively.

"You can play tough all you want. On the inside I know that you're a soft marshmallow, Shin-chan."

"Don't call me that."

In that moment Miyaji opened the locker room door. "You guys are taking to long. You have five more minutes before you qualify to be hit by my truck after school!"

Midorima shook his head as he tied his right shoe lace, then the left.

"We're coming." Takao insited earning a glare from the blond as he left. "I'll meet you outside Shin-chan!"

Midorima sighed, he was about to pick up his lucky item and leave when he spotted the unmistakable red of Akashi's hair. He had to wonder how long he'd been there, and how he got in here to begin with. He swore it was like Akashi just materialized out of no where some times.

"What do you want?"

"He's right, you do try to act fearless." Akashi smirked.

"What do you want."

"Nothing, I haven't seen you in a while and just thought I would stop in, say hi, see how you're doing. That's what friends do right? They communicate."

Midorima knew he was referring to them not telling him they were going to different schools. He hung around Akashi enough to kind of understand his madness. It's why Akashi never bothers to go in detail when talking to him.

"Anyway. I heard that you're going to be playing against Kuroko's team instead of Kise. That sounds like an easy win." Akashi beamed and Midorima caught the hidden meaning.

"I'll do all I can. I can't make any promise..."

"Well if you don't..." Akashi interrupted. "I could get more creative than the last time you missed that shot during practice."

Midorima's eyes widen a fraction, trying not to give anything away. However, right hand automatically moved to cover his left hand at the very mention of the incident.

"I'll win." Midorima said firmly. He had a feeling that Kuroko had also been instructed to do the same.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko was going to shit himself when he saw Midorima make his shot from the other side. He knew he was going to lose, and most likely die after this, but he had to keep trying. Kagami as always, sensed his distress and worked with him to help.

Even though Kagami didn't know the situation, and even though winning wasn't that important to him, he always put more effort into it when he could tell Kuroko wanted to win.

The real problem was Takao. Never had anyone see him the moment they met, and when Takao used the same style of misdirection, and even blocked Kuroko's pass and then completed it to Midorima...

Kuroko realized that he was going to die and that there was nothing he could do about it. However, he was going to his fight hardest. When they actually pulled, Kuroko realized that he may live, and that there was a chance. He also knew that Midorima was going to end with a buzzer beater. When he saw Kagami jumped the first time, he cursed sprinting across the court to be in the right position.

His body wasn't used to this amount of stress. Even the last few games hadn't been like this. It was that special desperation that was sending his body into overdrive. His heart shouldn't be beating this fast, his legs wanted to give out on him. It didn't help that he was running to hard and all of the shock from the impact was going right up his spine.

He could see Midorima starting to lower the ball as Kagami hung in air. It felt like time was slowing down as he came to a stop behind Midorima just as he started to lift the ball again. He raised his own hand ready to stop him. At that moment he couldn't hear anything besides his pules and for a second felt himself hesitate.

Midorima had suffered a good deal of the blows from Akashi. It was unfair for it to happen again, but Akashi was less stable than he was before. There was not telling what he was going to do. In the end it was better them than him. It was how it had to be in order to survive.

With those thoughts he plunged his hand forwards.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Midorima looked down in shock as felt the ball roll from his hands. He knew that he had been nervous about this last shot. His life was on the line. He also knew that he hadn't dropped it. He looked behind to see Kuroko, and he knew what had happened. He glared, but he couldn't really find it in himself to be mad. Not even as they lined up and thanked the other team for the match.

He went outside to be alone. He really hadn't thought that he wouldn't win. The shock that he was going to dies finally set in. He frowned to himself as he stood in the...why was it raining? The forecast said clear skies for today. It didn't help that Aomine and Momoi called asking how the match went. There wasn't a bit of remorse in their voices as he explained that he lost.

He sighed hanging up his phone.

"Shin-chan, what are you doing out here?" Takao's voice called out to him from behind as he jogged towards him.

"Just getting some..."

"Please don't say fresh air." Takao interrupted him. "I know that you're crying, you don't have to lie. Anyways the seniors got tired of waiting to be able to beat you with pineapples so they left to get something to eat before they head home."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Takao just gave him a look.

"I'm going to head home." Midorima said picking his bag off the ground and turning to leave.

"Oh, come one. There's a place not to far from here that has good food. There's no way you can't be hungry right now."

"I don't want to go."

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to. I lost rock paper scissors, meaning that I have to pull the ricksaw today. You're house is too far from here to walk home." Takao had a look of utter triumph. "It's just food. We could even just grab something to go, but I'm really hungry right now."

Midorima gave. The place Takao picked seemed alright, though they had to sit in eat if they ordered. He wanted to go somewhere else when he saw Kise and Kuroko there. Three of them in one area was never a good thing. It made it easier to trap them.

There was no way out because the weather was bad, and they would have to sit and wait for the storm to blow over before they could even consider going somewhere else to eat. Kuroko and Kise must of been thinking the same thing because they all had the same look on their face. The only one who was kind of safe right now was Kuroko. Because he had won both of his matches he wasn't priority.

Midorima realized the best thing to do was to get Takao home before he went to meet his faith. All he needed was an excuse. It came when he felt a hot sensation on his head. It wasn't quiet burning but...

"Takao, come here."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Takao chanted as he was dragged outside. Midorima didn't even have it in him to be mad. He hated that Takao could tell this as he offered to peddle home.

"Are you okay?" Takao had asked him when he arrived in front of his house. "I know this is you're first time losing. but I don't think that's what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." He glanced passed Takao to were he could see Akashi sitting on the bench by the bus stop, waiting.

"Shin-chan, if somethings really wrong, you know you can tell me right? I won't judge." He promised. The look of sincerity in his eyes was enough for Midorima to know he meant it. Takao was trying to be a real friend to him, and that was dangerous.

"I'm fine idiot." He said before going inside, making sure to slam the door. Insults drive people away. Takao would leave in anger and Akashi would think that they weren't friends, so Takao would be safe. He himself was in the house, and he knew Akashi wouldn't attack knowing that his family was home.

They were safe for now.

Just in case he had to get Takao's lucky item as well.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

"Good news!" The doctor beamed. "Takao just got out of surgery. They're pretty sure he's going to be just fine. Himuro and Kagami are able to go home tonight, they just had a little bit of smoke inhalation, and Himuro's face didn't need to many stitches considering the circumstances."

"What about Kasamatsu?" Kise begged, "How's he?"

"There's no word on him yet, but if the others are okay then I'm sure he'll be fine as well."

Kise slumped in his spot on the long couch. Midorima smiled softly clenching something in his fist tightly. Kuroko nodded, not looking at the others but showing that he approved. Murasakibara let out a wide grin the moment Himuro's name was mention.

Their friends were safe for now.

"Anyway." The doctor clapped his hands together, "We're about to order for dinner. Do you guys want something in particular?" There was no response from the group. "Pizza it is then."

The doctor talked to someone outside the door telling him to place the order.

"Isn't anyone concerned about how Akashi is doing?

They glanced at him for a second before staring at their respective spots on the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Seirin continued to dominate. Kuroko happy that Akashi was pleased with his performance up until now.

"I want you to lose against Too." Akashi told him. "It's not like you guys could of won anyway, but I want to see Aomine and Kise go at it."

"Understood." Kuroko said. He was getting his stuff out of his locker as quickly as he could. The less time alone with Akashi the better. The old captain had drastic mood swings at times and it wasn't pretty if you ended up in his way.

"You've always been the only one who actually listens to directions. Besides Atsushi of course. It makes me wonder why you didn't come to Rakuzan like you said you would. Is it so wrong to want to be with friends? You even talked Atsushi into going to a different school."

"Everyone made their own decision." Kuroko said inching towards the door.

"Yes, but someone told me that it was your idea to being with."

"I wanted to go to Seirin. I didn't tell the others to do anything, nor did I tell them that I wasn't going to follow you."

"So you never planed on going to Rakuzan to begin with, yet you said you would? I never took you for a liar."

Kuroko could tell from Akashi's stance that the knife was getting ready to be pulled out if he didn't find away to leave soon.

"Hold on." He pulled out his phone as if it was ringing. "Yes...yeah...I'll be right out." He pretend to hang up. "I have to go. Kagami's waiting for me." He turned to leave.

"You just can't stop lying can you Tetsuya?!" Akashi was grinning from ear to ear. "I have a phone blocker in my bag. No calls can come in and none can go out. Besides I saw your Kagami friend leave before I came in."

"We're meeting up at that burger place further down. He wanted to change and I had to get me stuff." He was trying to call Akashi's bluff. He could feel his insides turn cold as he contradictorily started to sweat. He kept his features schooled in neutral.

Akashi smiled. "Did he now?" He dug around in his bag and pulled out a small black devise.

Kuroko stayed calm. "I got the call so it must be broken."

"Actually it just wasn't on. I guess your not a total liar. I'll let you off the hook this time."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Aomine, liked his team despite the fact that they don't exactly get along. Imayoshi was a good captain. Sakurai made some pretty amazing shot, and cooked well. Wakamatsu despite his clash in personality, he wasn't half bad. He and Susa didn't talk to often, but he was alright. Also, this place let Momoi excel.

Imayoshi realized her abilities and made her manager of the team. She helped out with planning their practices. She made individual plans for all of them to maximize their abilities without damaging their bodies.

He knew to stay on his toes, Kise, Midorima, and Kuroko had all warned them that Akashi had been lingering around. They've been staying with groups of people to avoid being caught alone. It was hard for him and Momoi to do the same. They hadn't made any close relations in this school.

"I want you to win." Akashi cornered Aomine in the locker room. The size difference between the two didn't matter when it came down to it. Akashi always had his knife posed and ready when dealing with him. There was one time when Aomine tried to fight back and he had been unprepared.

It lead to Akashi having to rely to grab Momoi by the neck and threaten to snap it. Aomine had calmed down and listened after that, but it wasn't easy. Momoi put up more of a fight than he thought she could, and with Aomine helping her he almost lost.

He threw Aomine off and managed to flip Momoi and hold her in a head lock. It was the first time he had to fight for real. It left him panting and sweating, his hair falling all over his face. It was luck that Momoi was to tired and too injured to keep fighting, and that keeping her captive was enough to keep Aomine at bay.

He couldn't take that chance again now could he?

"You can't control me Akashi." Aomine said boldly. "This isn't Teikou the whole team isn't in on this. Someone will notice if if I'm injured."

"Yes, but we don't want Momoi getting hurt because of your bravery?" Akashi smiled broadly. "Remember how she screamed the last time?"

"Fine, fine, I'll win." Aomine caved. He grimaced as the memories of his friends desperate pleads for help and begs for mercy. "Don't tell me you told Kuroko to win as well."

"That's not for you to know." Akashi said gleefully. "Don't contact any of the others. I'll know if you do and you'll pay for it." He was by the door now. "And by you I mean Satsuki."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroko felt bad at the end of the game. Kagami looked completely divested. He felt so guilty he couldn't bring himself to look at him. Kagami had always worked so hard to win for him, and the one time Kagami really wanted to win he'd done nothing. He didn't blame him for being mad.

He could see Akashi smiling at him as he left. He ignored him. He looked over to where Aomine was. The taller boy gave a nod to say he was okay, and Kuroko did the same. They were safe for now.

It was weird. Akashi hadn't attacked anyone in months. Normally he had to at least slash someone in order to be calm. This had to be the calm before the storm.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Akashi decided to go visit Atsushi. He hadn't seen him in a while. Murasakibara smiled when he saw him. He was the only one who did that now in days. He would offer to go and buy them snacks. They could sit and talk for hours. He never pulled his knife on him.

They were going to have to play against each other in the last rounds of the Inter-High. Murasakibara suggested that neither of them play in the last game. Akashi agreed to it. He didn't want to have a grudge against Atsushi, or vise versa.

He always slept with Atsushi when they were together. He would always call him Seijuro and hold him close as they moved. They made love slowly and passionately. Akashi wasn't shy about his voice and expressing his love for the other. Murasakibara would kiss him and caress him until he felt he couldn't take it anymore. When he came it was like and explosion and they would cling to each other. After they stayed in each others arms the whole night.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Kise wasn't going to take this anymore! He was tired of being threatened, always having to look over his shoulder. He was going to do his best no matter what his orders were. He told Akashi that. He said it sternly and didn't even flinch when Akashi growled and held a blade to his throat.

"I'm not you puppet!" Kise spat.

"No, you're not." Akashi backed off. "But Yukio has to walk home, alone, on a pretty dark street. It would be a shame if something happened his senior year. All those colleges trying to give him scholarships and then his leg just gives out." His face was of mock astonishment. "He can't pay for college on his own, and he'll be crippled."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?." Kise conceded. "I'll do it, I swear."

"Good boy." Akashi pat the modules cheek. "I want you to win."

He'd given the same talk to Aomine and Momoi. They were all getting a bit rebellious. It seems as if he put them in an impossible situation. Both teams were just as good as the other. He was originally going to tell Kise to lose, but he had to be punished. He needed to feel guilty for what was to come next.

Kise played harder then he ever had. Kasamatsu caught on and was playing just as hard. The team wasn't going to give up if he was playing like this. It was hard because Aomine was going all out. He wasn't able to go in the zone, but it was pretty close.

They could scene the desperation in each other, and pushed it aside. They had to win! They had to!

When Kise realized they lost, his body gave out and he collapsed to the floor. He struggled to get up, but his muscles remained deft to his pleads.

"Can you stand?" And then Kasamatsu was lifting him off the ground and helping him walk.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"It's okay. We'll pay them back in the winter."

Kise cried harder as he limped. Kasamatsu had no idea what was coming. He wouldn't last, and Kise wouldn't be able to protect him. He didn't want to drag him into this.

Kasamatsu took longer coming out of the locker room than anyone else. Kise panicked and wanted to go look for him. Moriyama stopped him. He said that it was best to leave him alone right now. He was still worried when Kasamatsu came out with his eyes red rimmed. Kise stuck close trying to see if Akashi had gotten to him.

He deemed Yukio okay after a while. He walked with Ryota the whole way home. Kise was still limping and Kasamatsu was concerned about his ankle.

"Don't worry about practice for the next week." Kasamatsu said. "Get your ankle looked at. Take it easy okay?"

"I will Senpai." Kise promised.

Kasamatsu looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped and only nodded before he turned to leave.

It wasn't until the next day in school when he heard about it. Kasamatsu's had been attacked on his way home. He held his own pretty well, but the attacker had managed to slash at his arm a bit. He needed stitches and wouldn't be able to play for a few weeks, but he would survive.

Luckily it was his left hand. He would still be able to write and function well enough. His hand was completely covered in cast from his fingers to just below his elbow. Well, it was a cast as much as it was wrapped. Kise stuck to his side.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing."

"You wouldn't of gotten hurt if you hadn't walked me home." None of this would of happened if he hadn't over done it, if he hadn't been good enough to not have to try so hard. He needed to be better.

Kasamatsu gave him a look before hitting him with his good hands. "Don't do the whole blaming yourself thing."

Kise wanted to explain everything. Yet, he was also angry, incredibly angry. It was one thing to go after him, but to drag Kasamatsu into it. Yes, he was aware of the threat, but he didn't think he would act on it. It was only a matter of time before all this got out of hand.

This time he made sure that Kasamatsu got home safely before he called the others.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

"We can't kill him." Midorima said. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But it would make me feel a lot better." Momoi said.

"We shouldn't hurt Aka-chin." Murasakibara said before eating a piece of poky.

"Let's just go to the police." Midorima said, ever the realistic one.

Kise shook his head. "I want to hurt him a bit before we turn him over."

"Be rational." Midorima chided. "I know that you want revenge, but if this goes wrong..."

Momoi agreed, "Last time he put a screw driver to Dai-chan's knee and broke one of Mido-chan's hand. If we plan on doing this we have to have tact. He's pretty nimble."

"There's still more of us then their are of him." Aomine reminded him.

"It will get us no where." Kuroko finally spoke. "Everyone's about to go off to summer camp. Akashi's going to be honeymooning it up with Murasakibara." Everyone winced at the statement. It was no secret that Atsushi was Akashi's favorite. He was the only one he hadn't harmed out of all of them, however, no one wanted to talk about what the exchange was for that. Though Murasakibara had said that he was willing to because it was better than what the others got.

"We'll let it be for now." Midorima agreed. "If we just suddenly jump into this nothing good will come. We need time to think and plan if you guys really want to go through with this."

"He hurt Kachimatsu. Hell yeah I want to do something about it!"

"Let's just get through summer. When we meet again at the Winter Cup, we'll finish things up then."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

"You're distracted." Takao said as Midorima missed another shot. "What's wrong Shin-chan." Takao stood in front of him now, his hand over the ball so Midorima couldn't shoot again.

"I just really want to win the Winter Cup. I let the team down during the Inter-High."

"No one said that. We all did our best. There's no reason for you to be this stress, and you're a terrible liar."

"I don't want to talk about it." Midorima said honestly, looking down at Takao.

"Shin-chan" Takao hugged him. "I'm not sure what it is, but if it's bothering you this badly..."

"Takao." Midorima had given up on trying to push the other boy away. It wasn't going to happen. Besides, he had a feeling that this was his first real friend. He wasn't around to have someone to cower with. He was supportive and kind to Midorima, and Midorima wanted to do the same.

He hugged him back, sighing as he rested his chin on top of Takao's hair. He didn't want to drag him into this. Akashi had attacked Kasamatsu, which meant that everyone was fair game.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

"Can we go now? I want to see Takao." Midorima asked.

The doctor sighed. "The police really want you guys to talk. We want to be able to put Seijuro in jail for what's he's done. Do you guys want him back out there. Right now it looks like you were playing in the warehouse. We're not sure if the others are going to talk, but if you don't it will make it hard to convict him."

Midorima stood up and moved to another spot. He was anxious to get out. Kise wasn't listening, he was off in his own thoughts right now. Momoi clung tighter to Aomine, and he returned the embrace. Murasakibara shrank into the couch. Kuroko sighed.

"Momoi has a note book that documents every injury we've ever gotten from him, plus pictures of the injures. I got some security footage of the things he's done and Kise keeps all this in the top shelf of his sisters closet."

"Can we go now?" Murasakibara asked. "I don't have much to say on what happened."

"Of course you don't!" Momoi snapped. "Nothing ever happened to you! You know you were is favorite and that you have influence! You could of said something to him!"

Midorima stepped in. "It's over now. There's no use fighting over everything."

"He did nothing to help! He just sat pretty as Akashi's boy toy, and that couldn't of been to hard because he liked him to begin with! He made no sacrifice he basically just sat back and..."

"I had no choice!" Atsushi protested. "You try telling him no and you see what happens." He lifted his shirt to revile the scare across his chest.

"Sorry." Momoi said quietly.

"I know." The doctor clapped his hands together. "How about we do one on one sessions? That way you can all say what you want with out worry."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Midorima and Kuroko faced off in the first rounds of the Winter Cup. Kuroko had never been intimidated by Midorima's presence, but right now he was scared. Midorima's disposition was completely different than before. His eyes were intense.

He never saw him play so hard, and so desperately. If Kiyoshi hadn't been with them they might of lost. Midorima's skill had grown exponentially, despite the fact that he should of plateaued by now. The way he had Takao coordinated together was magnificent. It took Kuroko a while to understand what was going on so they could fight back.

They tied.

Then Seirin beat Too, Yosen and Kaijo in that order. The pressure was on since Akashi assembled them before the opening ceremony of the Winter Cup. They weren't sure what he was planning, but he was cheerful about it. He was looking forwards to something which was never good.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

"I can't find Himuro!" Murasakibara sounded frantic.

Midorima was sitting with his head in his hands. "Takao's gone."

"Same with Kagami." Kuroko sighed.

"Yukio's missing." Kise growled, ready to draw blood.

"He left a note." Momoi said. "Akashi wants to meet us after the last game today. He left an address to meet him and a picture of them. He wants all of us there."

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Midorima sighed. "I told you that he hasn't lashed out in a while."

"He sliced Yukio's arm up!" Kise sneered. "What do you mean he hasn't lashed out?!"

"That was months ago." Aomine reminded Kise with a gentle hand on the shoulder.

"Are you two coming." Kuroko asked Aomine and Momoi. They didn't have anything to lose at this point. No one they knew had been taken.

"We're all in this together." Aomine declared. "We can't let these guys get taken because we didn't say anything." Momoi nodded.

It wasn't hard to make excuses on why they weren't going to leave with their teams. It was odd how the other teammates didn't wonder where the missing had went. They told the others that they were going to go look to see if they went to the convince store near by.

"Did he really call us to a warehouse?" Aomine let out a rough laugh. "That's so cliche." On the inside he was panicking. This was a pretty secluded area and he'd watched enough T.V to know what that means. None of them had brought weapons with them, leaving them completely vulnerable and at Akashi's will.

They stuck together as a group.

"You came!" Akashi's voice was cheerful as they rounded the corner. "I knew you would this time!" His smiled was crazed.

"What do you want?" Kuroko asked.

"All the others are waiting." He motioned for them to follow him To where Kagami, Takao, and Kasamatsu were tied and gagged. "I wanted all of us to be together again, even if it was only one more time. I missed you guys, why did you all leave?" He looked sadden, like he was ready to cry.

Midorima knew Akashi well. He knew how to talk to him. "Let's talk about this. We didn't leave because we didn't want to be around you. The schools we went to had programs that were better for us. We wouldn't of been able to keep up with the Rakuzan curriculum."

"I could of helped you. I used to help you all the time remember?" He was pleading.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "No one wants to stick around if you're slicing them all the time."

Midorima glared at Aomine. Akashi could snap at any moment. If he had them come here the odd are the place was set up to his advantage. No doubt it was like a maze that Akashi could navigate and trap them in. The had to keep in mid that the others were still tied up. It was hard him to stay calm or even think straight seeing the way Takao's leg was twisted. At least he could see Kasamatsu twitching as if waking up.

"I know you guys don't like me, you don't need to fake it." A tear actually fell from his eyes.

"Where's Tatsuya?" Murasakibara asked. His voice sounded different from the worry.

"Himuro?" Akashi's whole disposition changed there was a weird flash in his eyes. "You're right he's not here. I'll go get him." He grabbed something that was out of sight and pulled it.

Himuro was awake, wide eyed and scared Blood was all over the side of his face and his hair was mattered in it. He shivered as Akashi put a knife to his throat. The crazed look came back to Seijuro's face. He smiled crudely.

"It's really a shame that I have to threaten other people to get you guys to care. I say I'm lonely and I miss you and you act like you want to get away. Use a bit a force and you're willing to listen, but you still keep your distance."

"Aka-chin." It appeared that Murasakibara took over with the talking.

"Don't Aka-chin me!"

"Just let him go."

"Why, you hardly say anything about what I've done before. What's so important about him?"

Kise was beyond pissed. All of this was over a crush Akashi had on Murasakibara.

"You'll go to jail if you hurt him."

"That's not it! Stop lying and say what you mean!"

"Seijuro..."

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Akashi cried out tears flowing. His hand became shaky causing the knife to wobble. It left small gashes and cuts on the hostages neck. Himuro was also crying at this point. The knife continued to dig into the flesh of his neck.

"I still do."

"You slept with him! I know you did!"

"Seijuro, I would never..."

"HE HAS HICKYS ALL OVER HIS NECK! AND I KNOW THOSE MARKS ON YOU LAST NIGHT WEREN'T FROM ME!"

"Seijuro, you don't want to kill him."

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" He yelled again before lowering his voice. "I did everything for you. Gave everything for you." Despite the speech he dropped Himuro. "It doesn't matter now." His eyes looked to where Kasamtsu was starting to struggle. "We'll always be together after this. All of us, even your other friends." He was addressing the rest of the group now.

Momoi's eyes widened as she realized.

The explosion was deafening. The building was crumbling and bursting into flames. She screamed pulling Aomine away from the destruction. The others followed their flight reaction moving away once the explosion started. However after the initial shot of adrenaline it became almost impossible for them to keep the others from going back towards where their friends were being held.

It didn't matter because the smoke was getting to them, and it felt like the room was spinning as it fell and crumbled. Akashi was smiling, or that what she's pretty sure was the last thing she saw.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

"It's Atsushi right." The doctor asked.

The tall teen nodded.

"You guys were in a kind of forced relationship. I've talked to the others and they said he flipped out over you being with Himuro."

"It's complicated."

"You were the said favorite. Why didn't you ever try to help the others?"

"Saying something wouldn't work. Kise was annoying, Kuroko was too easy to manipulate, Aomine had to be put in his place and Momoi was leverage. Midorima was just for fun. That's how Aka-chin explained it." He shrugged.

"You do know, I'm not just a therapist, I'm also a police officer."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I think that you know more about what was going on than anyone else."

"I guess."

"Let's stop playing shall we. You manipulated Akashi into doing this. He comes from an unstable home, with only his dad who he never sees. You knew that all you had to say is "I love you" and he would bend to your every whim."

Murasakibara glared, but didn't say anything.

"When you were done with him, he started to act on his own to get your attention. So when he found out you were with Himuro he snapped."

"Even if that were true, you have no proof." Atsushi said with confidence.

"He left a note. He wanted his dad to know what happened. He has video footage of you guys talking and you telling him what to do. He might of been desperate but that desperation to keep memories of you worked in his favor."

Atsushi sneered. "That little bitch." He shook his head. "I knew I should of gone with someone else. Akashi was clingy and always needed praise and attention; but he was smart. I'm not going to lie, he got too annoying to deal with. I thought about killing him but..." He shrugged.

"Are you regretting it now."

"If I gone with my gut, I wouldn't be in this mess."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Akashi spent most of his time growing up alone. He was an only child, and his nanny stopped coming around when he turned four. The only family member he has was his father. That was because his dad had stabbed his mother in the chest one day during dinner.

His father was very aloft, and never really talked to him. He spent most of his time wandering the house whenever his tutors weren't around. He could go through the house with his eyes closed. His imaginary friend had left him a long time ago. He was never really sure why, they said they hated him with out reason one day and didn't come back. It left him to his own thoughts.

His father forced him to go to public school. Teikou was supposed to be the best in the area, so he was sent there. That was how he met Murasakibara. The other boy was tall, and strong, and kind. He stayed with Akashi through the first few days of school, to help him learn the motions.

So when he joined the basketball team with him, he thought he found a friend. He wasn't sure why Atsushi asked him to do what he did, but he always went along with it regardless. He didn't want him to get mad and leave him. His actions left him isolated from the rest of the school, so Murasakibara was his only true form of human contact.

When Atsushi said he loved him his heart melted. He never heard those words from anyone before. After he would do something for Atsushi the bigger boy would hold him in his arms and murmur loving words. Seijuro would sigh comfortably returning them. He felt safe being completely engulfed in these arms.

"Why didn't you go to Rakuzan?" He asked frantically over the phone. It didn't take long for him to realize that the others hadn't gone, but most importantly Atsushi hadn't. "You still love me right?"

"Of course I do." Came a lazy response. "Don't doubt that."

Akashi fiddled with the phone cord. He could feel Atsushi slipping away. He had to do something, but he could only think of one thing that Atsushi had been pushing for since summer break.

"Do you want to come over." he asked trying to sound coy.

"Why?" He could hear Atsushi smirking on the other side of the phone.

"I'm ready." He said with determination despite the act he was shaking, and scared.

"Give me an hour minutes. It's a long train ride."

"Okay."

Akashi still didn't regret that night. It was painful and uncomfortable and Atsushi didn't seem to care for his well being. He remembered bleeding a lot more than he should of, and never getting off. He tried to hold on to the other and wrap his arms around him as if they were lovers. His nails accidently dug into his back, leaving claw marks on Atsushi's person, which earned him a slap. The experience left his sore and shaking, but Murasakibara pet his hair. He kissed the top of his head promising to make it better for him next time.

Atsuhi only ever sought him out for sex after that. Even when Akashi sought out him first, it was how things always ended. It's why he was glad he already set his plan into motion. He was going to show Atsushi that he was still useful and was still able to help him get what he wanted, whatever that was. It's why he continued to go after the others even after they left.

Things changed when he saw Atsushi with Himuro. He could tell what was going on. He looked at him differently. He kept Himuro close and was oddly gentle with the other man, and treated him as if he could brake easily. Akashi couldn't remember Atsushi ever looking at him that way before.

He never had his heart broken before, and he guessed this is what it felt like. It was life his whole world fell apart, he literally felt the ground fall from underneath him, and it was like he was always walking through thick muddled air.

That's how he came to the conclusion that it would be best if they all died together. It took some time for him to find a good spot, and a little bit more to wire the explosives, even more time to round up their friends. Himuro was easy to get to come along and tie up. Takao put up a fight and he had to break his leg to bring him back. Kagami was almost twice as hard and he's pretty sure Kasamatsu broke a tooth.

He was ready to die if it meant being with the only people he'd ever been remotely close to.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe that Akashi went through all that." Kuroko sighed. "Not to say it was an excuses but it explains why he's so messed up."

"I told you it was weird that Murasakibara never suffered." Momoi said. Aomine was still keeping her close to his side as they waited for their parents to pick them up.

"It's kind of odd that none of us got hurt." Midorima said.

"It was probably faulty wiring." Kise said. He was anxious for his parents to get there so he could go to the hospital and make sure Kasamatsu was okay.

Their parents were reluctant to take them to the hospital so late at night, but they yielded when they saw how concerned they were. Momoi and Aomine went home. Kuroko called Kagami to find that he was still at the hospital and that his parents had yet to sign him out, so he tagged along.

Kuroko hugged Kagami the moment he saw him by the front desk. Kagami picked him off the ground he hugged him hard.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kagami said. "I thought you were hurt, and then the doctor wouldn't tell me where you were."

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay too." Kuroko held on even after Kagami set him down. "I'm sorry you..."

Kagami stopped him there. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize. We're both fine that's all that matters."

"How's Himura?" Kuroko knew that those two meant a lot to each other.

"He's fine. He got a some slashes on his face, but the doctor said it was nothing major and that's he good to go. Other than that, all we needed were a few oxygen treatments. We're not supposed to do any strenuous activity for a few weeks but other than that we're fine." Kagami explained. "What about you? How did you get out unscratched?"

"Momoi saw what was coming and got us back before things go too bad." Kuroko explained. "What about you? The last I saw you were still tied up and unconscious."

"Himuro knows more about that. I didn't wake up until I hit the ground."

"What do you mean hit the ground?"

"Kagami." Himuro walked up to them. "You're dad checked me out and said I could come home with you guys." Part of his face was bandage but he was still smiling.

"Cool. Himuro, you remember Kuroko. Kuroko this is Himuro. Kuroko wanted to know what happened during the explosion."

"Oh that." Himuro visible eye widened. "That guy from Kaijo had untied himself from the beginning. Akashi went to greet you guys and I could see him undoing the ropes. He fakes being knocked out, and after the explosion instead of just saving himself he grabbed everyone by the ropes we were bound in, and dragged us out. It got to the point where the ground was uneven and he had to throw us over the crack in order to get outside. The last I saw of him, he was about to jump over when the entryway collapsed."

Kuroko's eyes widened a fraction. "He did all that?"

"Yeah, how is he anyways?"

"I don't know. Kise went to to visit him. They might not be letting anyone in right now."

~.~.~.~.~

Midorima felt his heart leap out of his chest when he saw Takao sitting up in bed. Other than the cast on his leg and a few bandages here and there, he looked perfectly fine. He even turned and grinned at him upon entry.

"Shin-chan! You're alright!" Takao beamed. "The other doctors and nurses wouldn't tell me where you were when I first woke up."

Midorima didn't say anything. He just hugged him. He wasn't even going to try and voice how concerned he had been and how relieved he was now. He would only end up tripping over his words, and he knew that Takao would understand what he was trying to convey his through actions.

Takao hugged him back resting his head on Midorima's broad chest.

"I was worried too." He mumbled, not showing any intention of letting the other go.

Midorima only sighed, running his hand through Takao's hair and the other one ran circles over his back and shoulder blades. He kissed the top of his head, and held him closer. It was good to be able to feel the rise and fall of his chest and the beating of his heart.

They both made it out alive somehow . That was all that mattered.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

The whole Kaijo team, even the coach sat in the waiting room with Kasamatsu's dad. It had been hours since they got the call that he was in the explosion, and they had yet to get anything along the lines of good news. From what they heard, he had to be dug out from the rubble.

Kise was with them now. The others only nodded at him before they went back to staring at the floor. The last time the doctor had spoke to them, he'd been honest and told them that it wasn't looking good. They were in the last stages of his surgery, and may not make it.

The silence was broken by a choked sob coming from Kasamatsu's father. His hands were to his face as he tried to fight back tears. The coach patted him on the back trying to comfort him. It was like his sorrow started a chain reaction, of sniffles and whimpers.

Moriyama didn't even try to hide it. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Hayakawa embarrassed him, doing the same himself. Kise blocked all of the noise out as he waited. He felt as he was still in shock. Maybe he was. It didn't matter right now. He just wanted Kasamatsu to be okay.

Kuroko had stopped by and explain what Himuro told him. He wasn't surprised about it. Kasamatsu was selfless, and when it came down to it would always sacrifice himself to save the others.

"My baby..." Kasamatsu's dad letting out ragged sobs. "My baby..."

Kise put his head between his legs and his hands over his neck. It was starting to get hard to breath and...

"He'll be okay." The doctor came out pulling off his face mask and gloves. "If he makes it into the afternoon, he'll be fine."

There was a collection of sighs.

"Can I see him." His dad was all but pleading.

"He's in a very unstable condition right now. We think it would be best if you came back closer to the evening. We have him in a medicated comma right now so he won't wake up in unbearable pain. We'll have him like that for another week to be safe."

"How bad is it?"

"The fact that he wasn't crushed beneath all that weight is a miracle. His lower right leg is broken and there was stone lodge into his left leg just below where the hip connects to leg. His right hand was crushed and his chest cavity as well. That's what took so long. A lot of his vital organs were ruptured and we had to repair that before we could work on him. His heart stopped five times during surgery, but we think he hasn't suffered any brain damage. We won't know without a scan, but we don't want to move him right now."

"But he'll be okay?"

"If he makes it through the day, then most likely yes. It will probably be best for you to come back later. You all need your rest, and it won't do him any good to wake up and see you guys falling apart. The few months are going to be Hell for him. Between the healing process and the physical therapy, he's going to need a strong support group."

"Anyone need a ride home?" The coach asked as they started to clear out.

Moriyama patted Kise on the back. "You should get a ride with coach while there's still room."

"No my parents are waiting for me in the lobby."

"How are you doing?" Moriyama asked sincerely. "You've been through a lot as well..."

"I'm fine." Kise cut him off. "Surprisingly I didn't suffer any injury."

"Generation of Miracle as it's best." Moriyama joked.

"I guess." Kise shrugged. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You're going to be at school tomorrow?" Moriyama asked. "It's two in the morning, you need sleep, and it's not like there is going to be practice or anything."

"O-oh."

"He'll be fine. You heard the doctor, he just needs a bit of time."

"Yeah. I'll see you later than." Kise waved as he walked away.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

"You're all looking better." The doctor smiled looking at the group. "How is everyone doing?"

"A lot better." Midorima confessed. Takao had gone home a few days ago. He still needed the wheelchair, but should be upgrading to crutches soon. Things were finally starting to look up for them.

"Have any of you gone to visit Akashi?"

There was a stiff silence.

Momoi was the one who spoke, "I just can't bring myself to go visit him after everything that happened. I know that he's been through a lot but..."

The doctor nodded. "I understand. I was just curious. He suffered the worst of the blow. He has a lot of burn wounds and many fractured bones and ruptured many organs. He's on life support right now. They're not sure if he's going to make it."

None of them could find it in them to worry for him. There was a slight concern that most human beings have, but other than that...

"His dad was put in jail for the murder of Akash's mother. He doesn't have any family that we can contact, so we're not sure what will happen to him if he makes it."

"What about Atsushi?" Aomine asked.

"We're prepping for his trial, which brings up an important point. While we do have the notebook and recordings of everything that happened. The charges would stick better if you guys were to take the stand."

"Do we have to." Momoi asked.

"No but it would help. Kagami and Himuro already agreed. We haven't talked to Takao about it yet and we will give Kasamatsu some time before approching him."

"He's waking up today." Kise beamed. He planned to stop by the hospital and visit him after this secession.

"Anyways, we just want you guys to think about it before you give an answer."

"What would us taking entail." Kuroko asked.

"If you agree, the courts will pull he records and notes from these meetings, if you allow it, and you'll be questioned on what happened."

"We'll think on it." Midorima said as if deciding for the group. It would be premature to give an answer now. Besides, it wouldn't make much sense to testify against Atsushi in court. None of them had been aware that he had been the one pulling the strings at the time. If anything it would incriminate Akashi.

~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko sat quietly with Kagami and Himuro. They weren't really saying much, but it was nice to be together. Kuroko doesn't really know Himuro that well, but Kagami saw him as a brother, so he trusted him. He could tell that Himuro was still upset by what happened.

He didn't lie and say he didn't have feelings for Atsushi. He came off as a kind, candy loving, immature giant. It was easy to grow attach to him, much easier to develop feelings once you were close to him. He could be charismatic when he wanted to be, charming even.

Kuroko didn't have much to say on the matter. Himuro seemed to be kind of off in his own world as he talked. Kagami would pat him on the back saying that it wasn't Himuro's bad judge of character. Murasakibara fooled everyone.

The only thing Kuroko really took note of was the scare on Himuro's face It's covered by his hair as well as his other eye and Kuroko can't help but think that Himuro suffered from more than smoke inhalation. Kagami later told him that Akashi had sliced up that side of Himuro's face pretty bad when he was taken. The only reason they hadn't noticed before was because did a really crude stitch job on the wounds he inflicted.

He didn't want Himuro to die. He just wanted to mutilate him enough that Murasakibara wouldn't want him anymore. Which was odd considering he was going to blow them all up. Then again it was the rants of a crazy man.

Kuroko shook his head. This was the reason he had no remorse for Akashi.

~.~.~.~.~

Momoi made sure that Aomine made it to all of his appointments. His knee was finally getting looked at properly, and it meant multiple checkups a week and physical therapy. He grumbled and complained the whole way, but she could see that he was getting better, and was pretty sure that he could tell as well.

He was able to play a lot better than he had the past few years, and it made her smile to see him having fun again. He might even be healed enough to play in the Inter-High next year.

They had a whole summer break in front of them, so she could space out his training.

Aomine was also keeping a close eye on Momoi. She'd only suffered a few of Akashi's blows, but she also had to watch all of them suffer, mostly Aomine. He knew that she was trying to apologize for not being able to do much in the situation, but he was never mad at her. He she wouldn't understand what he was thinking so he kept it to himself.

The one time that he'd seen Akashi cut her he vowed to never let it happen again. She was the only one who had to take a trip to the hospital out of all of them. Akashi had sliced a vertical line up her stomach, slowly. They told the paramedics that she had fall from the bleachers, and she said the same.

After watching that, he decided it was better him than her and that he would always do as Akashi said. Even the times when Akashi would just lash out, he stood in front of her. He never wanted to see her in that kind of pain again. He never wanted to hear her scream and sob like that again, nor feel as if she was going to slip though his fingers.

Instead of saying all this too each other, they just smiled at one another.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

Takao was a quick healer. He only needed one crutch for support at this point. There were times when he would walk around without it. He would be able to play in the Inter-High, saying that Midorima couldn't do it without him. The taller boy just smiled and agreed.

"What, Shin-chan agreeing with me." Takao said in mock shock. "I can't believe this, the world must be ending soon." He fake fainted on the couch landing over Midorima's lap.

"Fool." Midorima blushed looking away as he pushed his glasses back up his face.

"Shin-chan." Takao giggled, probably laughing at Midorima's antics.

It caused the taller boy to look down at Takao's grinning face. He couldn't fight back the blush that came over his cheeks. Takao stuck his tongue out at him playfully. He made no signs of moving content to just lay on the other man.

Midorima decided it best to look back at the televsion. Then he felt Takao entwine their finger and he blushed even redder. When he looked back down Takao was looking at the T.V, but he could tell he was nervous. He gave his hand a small squeeze using in unoccupied arm to pull Takao closer. He wasn't going to let go of him.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

Kise hadn't gone to see Kasamatsu when he first woke up like he planned. When he got to the hospital he turned around unable to face him. After Kasamatsu was attacked he should of sided with Midorima and just gone to the police before things got this bad.

Now that it was break time before school started again, he didn't have to see any of his teammates, and made sure to avoid them. Kasamatsu was supposed to graduate this year, and wasn't able to be in school because of him and he couldn't take the accusing looks he knew he was going to receive.

However, because of his avoidance, he had no idea how Kasamatsu was. He thought about calling his room but if Kasamatsu was fine he would be offended that he hadn't come to see him. It took a few weeks before Kise sucked it up and went to got see him. The only other person who was in the room was Kasamatsu's father. They weren't talking, but Kasamatsu was sitting up. Both of his legs were elevated and his arm was in a sling, but there was no face mask and no eerie amounts of tubes sticking out of him. He must of healed a lot in Kise's absence.

"Senpai."

"Kise?" Kasamatsu looked surprised to see him.

"How are you feeling?" Kise moved into the room, but not fully.

"Better. I might be out of here by this time next month."

Kise smiled walking in closer until he sat in one of the chairs by his bed. "I'm glad."

"Thanks." Kasamatsu then whacked him in the back of the head. "What took you so long?!"

"Ow! Senpai, that's mean!"

"I thought you were dead you idiot." Kasamatsu barked, not as loudly as he would of expected because on the stitches in his stomach.

Kasamatsu's dad stood and let his son know he would be right back.

"Why would you think..."

"You didn't come to visit after everything happened. I almost died, what would make me think that you didn't. When I asked the others they said you were fine, but you never came so I just assumed they were lying and didn't want me to worry while I was recovering." Tears if frustration ran down Yukio's cheeks. His face was twisted in a snarl, and his fist was clenched. Tell-tale signs that it was taking everything in him not to out and out hit Kise.

"Senpai, I'm sorry." Kise apologize. "I just didn't..."

Kasamatsu raised his good hand to wipe his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't even scratched." Kise took in a deep breath grasping Kasamatsu's hand. "I'm so sorry. I should of told you or someone. Then you were attacked, and I-I didn't think he would go after me friends..."

Kasamatsu grasped Kise's hand and squeezed it. "It's alright. You couldn't control what Akashi did, and I kind of forced my way into your friend zone. I could see that you were isolated from the group and..."

"Senpai." Ryota breathed moving to hug him the best he could.

"It's okay." Kasamatsu said using his good arm to hold Kise close.

"No it's not." Kise let out a sob. "It's all my fault, and I didn't say anything. It was bad enough that he sliced your hand, but you almost died." He couldn't stop the tears. His voice was being muffled into Kasamatsu chest. "I'm sorry. I got so caught up in wanting to take care of it myself. I wanted to hurt him for hurting you and..."

"Shhh." Kasamatus soothed. "It's in the past now and I'm fine."

"No you're not, you go hurt and, and..." Kise sniffled unable to cry anymore.

"I'll be okay. You did what you thought was best, and I know he was using me as leverage against you. He told me right before he knocked me out. It's okay that you made a few mistakes, you were scared. I'm not mad at you."

"Senapi." Kise sniffed again. "Thank you." He squeezed Yukio's hand.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**Start of part two. I would like to thank everyone for the favorites and follows. I'm glad you like it so much. I've been working on this for months. This piece is my baby and I hope you enjoy part two. Quick question did anyone see the think with Atsushi coming because I'm hoping I set up well enough that you couldn't tell.**

Kuroko had a feeling that his second year was going to be promising. He was able to play at his full capacity and didn't have to worry about Akashi or Murasakibara. He walked with a little bit more of a bounce in his step, a smile playing on the edge of his lips, though it most likely wouldn't fully form.

He was walking to school with Kagami, who was prattling on about his brother. Himuro had gone into a state of depression a little bit after the Akashi incident. He'd been in therapy, and was finally starting to make progress.

They all had to go to therapy. It was part of the healing process, or that's what the doctor said. Kuroko hadn't gone back to school after the Winter Cup, and his parents let him stay home. He was given a tutor that came to his house so he could keep up with the class. He hadn't wanted to go back with everyone knowing who he was, despite people being relatively unaware of his presence.

Things have finally blown over; and even though some people gave him pitiful looks, he didn't care. He was alive, and so were his friends. That's all that matters.

"This year, we're really going to become number one in Japan." Kagami declared with a clenched fist. "I can feel it."

Kuroko nodded. Yes he loved playing with his friends, but he really wanted to win this year. He knew that the others would be playing at their best now as well. It was their first chance to really test their skills against each other.

The Inter-High was going to be all out war!

~.~.~.~.~

Kise was sad that all the seniors retired this year. That includes Kasamatsu. Nakamura had been named team captain this year. He declared that it was only right that they win the Inter-High and Winter Cup for their seniors. It went without saying that he was referring to Kasamatsu's injury.

Kasamatsu was recovering though. His arms were fine and his insides had healed up just fine. It was his legs that were the problem. The doctor had been right when he said that it would take a lot of physical therapy. Kasamatsu still couldn't walk without crutches even though it had been months since he started.

Kise was very surprised that Kasamatsu hadn't given up yet. He seemed determined to be able to walk on his own again. His father was by his side the whole time, and Kise made sure to be there as much as he possibly could. Kasamatsu would repeatedly scold him for neglecting his school work or coming over early for practice.

"You need to make time to take care of yourself."

"I'm fine." Kise found himself say all to often. "My grades are good, and coach said that it's okay if I leave early."

"That's not the point." Kasamatsu would always sigh, but wouldn't continue to argue.

He didn't complain when Kise was over on the weekends. Most of the old first stringers would come over, bringing snacks and video games. Moriyama would stop in when ever he had a break from school and work. While he could tell Kasamatsu appreciated the effort, he usually fell asleep because of the pain meds.

Bring up one of Kise's biggest worries. Kasamatsu was sleeping a lot more than he used to, and while he was eating he wasn't gaining any weight. If anything he seemed to be losing it. Then when he started doing worse with his physical therapy...

He was worried, really worried. He couldn't bring himself to focus on school work or hobbies because he was pretty sure that Yukio was dying. Kasamatsu's dad seemed to be thinking it to, because he was scheduling more regular appointments and having other test run on him.

All the while Kasamatsu insisted that he was okay.

~.~.~.~.~

Takao's recovery was amazing. He was back and on his feet with in a matter a months. He was moving as if his leg was never broken. Midorima couldn't help but smile as Takao managed to get passed him despite his amazing defense.

"We're going crush everyone in the Inter-High, and the Winter Cup!" Takao declared, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah." Midorima was still smiling.

"That was weak Shin-chan. Say it like you mean it!"

"We're going to win."

"That's the best I'm going to get out of you huh?"

"Fate will decide for us."

"Forget fate. Have a little bit of self confidence!"

Midorima didn't give Takao the satisfaction of a response as he went inside the house for water. Takao followed like the hawk he is getting some water himself. They had been outside playing basketball all day. It was odd that they hadn't taken this break sooner.

"You want to play another..." Takao didn't get a chance to finish his question because Midorima was kissing him. He kissed back, neither of them willing to make this more then the touching of lips. They've been dancing around each other for a good amount of time now. They flirted back and forth but neither of them actually ever made a move.

Midorima found his resolve when he remembered what had happened, and what had almost happened. That being said, he figured it was better to try and say he did, then not at all. Though, just saying something would of worked just as well. None of that really mattered because Takao was smiling at him and calling him Shin-chan. There was no need to apologize if Kazunari was happy.

~.~.~.~.~

When Akashi woke up he was in a lot of pain. It was as if everything was broken, which it probably was. The doctor said that he just barely survived and that they weren't sure if he was going to wake up. The fact that he did was again, a miracle.

His father was finally arrested for the murder of his mother. He wasn't sure on the details of the case, but he was told that an investigation started after he had been knocked out. So the moment he was released from the hospital he would end up in the foster care system. He could feel the doctors sneer at him, and hear the nurses gossip about how surprised they were that he wasn't in police custody.

He knew they were purposely keeping his dose of painkillers low enough for him to feel the pain. They were punishing him in their own way and he couldn't find it in himself to care. His lawyer had stopped by and told him the details of the case, and how he was to plead mental insanity. He told him that as long as he testified against Atsushi, and that he would be okay.

His lawyer was the only one to ever visit him. He was told that they weren't sure if the others were going to testified, and that he had to talk to a therapist in order for his trial to start. He didn't bother to say anything about the fact that he couldn't go anywhere in his conditions. he actually hadn't said anything since he woke up.

His recovery was slow and painful, and his caretakers cold and dismissive.

He hated the fact that he lived and that Astushi was going to get in trouble. He probably didn't love him anymore. Then again he had already had Himuro. The odds are that he wouldn't care enough to come after him, or even come to say one last insult at him. He was in custody. Then again if Atsushi wanted to get to him, he would.

"You're finally well enough to be moved out of the hospital." He lawyer told him one day bringing him a change of clothes. "We kept you here as long as we possibly could, but you're completely healed and we can't let you stay here. I'm sorry."

Akashi had a feeling that his lawyer was the only one who held any kind of sympathy for him. They both knew he would be eaten alive in a foster home. He was small, and weak. He felt helpless and naked without his knife and Atsushi.

"I'll give you time to change." His lawyer left the the room to give him privacy.

Akashi put on the clothes he was given as he came to realize his position.

He knew what he had to do.

TBC...

**There's going to be more of Akashi in this half. Also Nijimura and Haizaki will be there as well ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

Kiyoshi was hell bent on getting Kuroko to improve. Sure Riko had him training, but Kiyoshi would pull him aside and help him out improving his shots. Aomine had helped him earlier, but Kiyoshi pointed out that his accuracy sucked. He was also concerned about Kuroko's defense.

"Your lack of presence wont get you though everything."

"I know that."

"Once people can see you, you'll want to have an ace up your sleeve."

Kuroko had to admit that he hated that people only saw him for his ability to not be seen. He wanted to be an asset to the team no matter what the circumstance. He could feel himself starting get stronger though the time he was training. In a bit of time he was even able to see muscle definition.

He was able to hold his own against Kagami.

Everyone was surprised, and congratulated him. Kiyoshi gave him a thumbs up.

"I know you usually go with Kagami to eat after practice, but do you want to go get something to celebrate?"

"Shouldn't we invite the whole team?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping that it could just be us today." Kiyoshi smiled.

"Oh." Kuroko blinked. "Sure Kagami's going to play against Aomine today, so I'm free."

"Awesome."

Kuroko liked being able to hang out with Kiyoshi. He seemed to always be able to see him, and never talked down to him, or mention that he hardly ever makes a facial expression. Kuroko had a feeling that Kiyoshi was flirting with him, somehow he didn't really mind it. The only person who had ever given him this kind of attention was Momoi, but she had an odd dedication to Aomine.

He might not reciprocate Kiyoshi's feelings, but the attention was nice.

~.~.~.~.~

Momoi sometimes hated watching Aomine play. It was even worse when he was going up against Kagami. It was like those two never wanted to stop playing once they started. Kuroko didn't come around with Kagami anymore, so she had no one to talk to.

"Hey." A boy with hair covering the side of his face and a beauty mark under his visible eye sat next to her.

"Hi." she smiled pleasantly. She was pretty sure she recognized him from the Winter Cup. He played on Atsushi's team as the shooting guard.

"I was supposed to meet up with Taiga an hour ago. When he didn't come I figured he was here." The man sighed trying to make small talk. "I would call out to him, but it would only mess him up."

"They're almost done. They were only playing to ten."

"How long have they been at it?"

"What time is it."

"Four."

"About three hours then."

"Wow." He watched in awe. "He's gotten really good." He said almost like he was talking to himself. Before turning to Momoi again, "I'm Himuro Tatsuya by the way." He held his hand out to shake.

"Momoi Satsuki." She shook back.

"That's a pretty name." He smiled and she blushed.

Before she could answer Aomine's voice was booming over the park area.

"Your light it still too dim!" He was still hanging from the hoop. He must of scored the winning point.

Kagami rolled his eye. "You only won by one point." He glared at Aomine who hoped down from the hoop triumphantly.

"Losing is losing Kagami." Aomine grinned as he walked back to where they put their stuff.

"Ahomine, I'm pretty sure that...Oh hey Tatsuya... I'm late aren't I."

"I got worried when you didn't show up, but then I figured that you were probably playing basketball somewhere. That, and you can be pretty forgetful Taiga." Himuro smirked

"I am not." He said. "I'm sorry though time got passed me. I thought I had enough time to play and shower."

"It's cool."

"Oh, Himuro this is Aomine, Aomine this is Himuro."

Himuro smiled politely and put out his hand, only to receive a glare.

"Anyways, We can still do something together before I have to head home."

"Great." He turned back to Aomine. "I'll see you later."

Aomine waved as them off, but glared at their backs.

"I don't like Himuro." He said point blank.

"He seems alright." Momoi smiled.

"Come on Dai-chan you owe me lunch and dinner." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him along.

~.~.~.~.~

The next appointment they all had together was...

They weren't sure on how to describe the fear that was stilled in them. Saying the bottom dropped out of everything wouldn't even begin to compare it.

_Akashi sat on a bench outside. He wasn't really sure where he was, but it was better than where he could be. He held his bag on his lap yet close to his chest to protect it from the rain. _

_He had to think. If he stayed here to long he would get caught, and there was no doubt in his mind that people were already looking for him. He started by thinking about standing, but the command didn't reach his legs. He did, however, shiver violently._

_He'd been outside in the rain for a long time, without a coat, around the end beginning of Fall. He didn't even want to think about the fact that his body temperature was always below average, and dropped quicker than it should. It was below freezing here. That's when he came to peace with the fact he was going to die tonight._

_"Are you okay?" A teen, probably only a year or two older than him. His black hair was plastered to his face despite the fact that he was holding an umbrella over his head._

_Akashi nodded._

_"Are you waiting for someone?"_

_Akashi shook his head._

_The teen grabbed Akashi by the arm and started to drag him along. Akashi was going to protest but the glare he got told him to stay quiet. _

_He was in awe at the normality of the house he was in. It looked like a place where a family was raised and a child could grow up in. It was warm and comforting. He didn't dare to move past the entry way. He was still soaking wet and would only ruin the floors. The kid had disappeared around the corner and came back with a set out towels._

_"Dry off."_

_Akashi did. He was still shaking as he was lead into the house. The other teen had him sit on the couch once he was dry enough and said he would make something to eat before handing him the remote. Akashi wasn't really sure what to do, again._

_He didn't want to leave. The weather was to bad for him to even think about going back out. At the same time, he wasn't sure if he should stay here. The odds were that the news he'd left had gotten out. The boys parents were probably going to be home soon. Once they recognized him they would send him back._

_Then again he was only sixteen. They might not of released his picture to the press after the incident. Then again if they hadn't done it then now that he had left, they would._

_"Here, it's just canned soup, but you need to eat something."_

_Akashi bowed the best he could while sitting down before taking the bowl from the teen's hand._

_"My name is Nijimura Shuuzou. What's yours?"_

_Akashi kept eating as if he hadn't heard the question. The teen sigh._

_"Why were you out there?"_

_"I'm running away." Akashi decided to answer that one._

_Nijimura sighed. He was watching Akashi eat intently. _

_"Why are you running?"_

_"If I go back their I'll die." It wasn't a complete lie. He was sure that if he were to go to the foster home, or to trial, the ultimate end was death._

_"Don't you think your being a little dramatic?"_

_It wasn't the expected reaction. He looked up from his soup before muttering a maybe._

_"What's your parents number, so I can call them to pick you up."_

_"My mom's dead and my dad is in jail."_

_"You're joking."_

_"I'm not." _

_Nijimura sighed. "Then who should I be calling, an Aunt an Uncle?"_

_No answer._

_"Look kid," Nijimura started. "It's not cute to run off to make people worry about family is probably worried about you. Give me the number."_

_"There's no one to call."_

_"...Are you homeless?"_

_"Yes." If this guy was going to give him an excuse than he was willing to take it._

_Nijimura's face softened. "Then you're running away from the foster are system?"_

_Akashi nodded not looking up from his soup bowl. He knew his face would give away too much._

_Nijimura sighed again. "My mom won't be home for a while. You can stay here for a while if you want."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'm on break right now, so it's not like I would have to leave you here by yourself."_

_"Thank you." Akashi said._

_"No problem."_

_Now all he had to do was think of his next step before Nijimura found out who he was._

"What do you mean he escaped!" Momoi all but screeched.

"He was supposed to check out of the hospital, and when they turned their backs he took off." The doctor sighed. "Good news, it that he's not after you guys. He's trying to avoid us. He won't come near you, but we thought we should tell you."

Aomine had a protective hold on Momoi's hand at this point. Midorima and Kise exchanged a glance and Kuroko stayed silent.

~.~.~.~.~

"You're walking!" Kise gushed as Kasamatsu got up to get something for them to eat.

"Yeah, I though I would surprise you with it." Kasamatsu said.

"Senpai." Kise went to hug him only to be restrained by an arm.

"No." He glared.

"Fine, fine. Does that mean you're done with physical therapy?"

"Almost. I have a few more appointments this month, and then I'm done." Kasamatsu was handing various items for Kise to hold while he tried to find the snack he was looking for.

"When you're better, we should play some one-on-one together. It's been too long since we've done that."

"Yeah." Kasamatsu balanced on a small stool to have a longer reach. "Damn! I think we're out."

"Of what?"

"There's this new snack my dad has been getting." He hoped of the stool wincing a bit from the impact. Even though it was a short distance, he wasn't completely healed and it was still a burden on the muscles. "I really wanted you to try it. It's this..." He winced again rubbing his left leg where the injury was.

"Maybe you shouldn't of jumped." Kise put the items in his arms on the counter as he moved so Kasamatsu could lean on him. "You okay?"

"It hurts." He hissed trying to raise the leg so he wasn't standing on it. The action sent a blinding wave of pain up his body, and he cried out.

Kise lowered him to the floor so he wouldn't have to move him that much. Dull nails were digging into his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Kasamatsu said before Kise could ask. "It'll pass."

"This happened before?"

"No, but it's been sore for a while, and I took my pain meds an hour late." Kasamatsu admitted. It was only natural that the pain catch up to him because of the gap in the time.

Ten more minutes in and Kasamatsu was sweating, and breathing heavy. Kise was worried. He knew what Kasamatsu looked like when he was trying not to show pain and this was it. That was when he let out a muffled scream grabbing out his leg. The action caused him to let out what sounded like a choked roar breaking off into a whimpers.

"Call my dad." He whimpered taking a deep gasping breath. He rolled onto his rights side by now. He was shaking and grunting, trying to keep it together.

Kise was rubbing his back hoping that it would bring some form of comfort. When Kasamatsu dad did pick up, he told him to call for an ambulance and that he would meet them at the hospital.

That's how Kise ended up back in the waiting room of the ER, in the same cold stiff chair he was in before. It had only been thirty minutes since he got there, but he was really worried. Kasamatsu was just as frail as the last time he had saw him, but when he saw him walking he threw those thoughts away, because it looked like he was getting better.

He looked up to where Kasamatsu's dad was pacing the floor. He felt bad for the man. He wasn't sure on how Kasamatsu's mother left, or if she was still alive, but he knew that they were the only family they had. From the few months he'd been around he could tell their was a strong bond between Yukio and his dad. It had to be hard watching him go through this again.

Once of the doctors finally came out. He was walking pretty quickly.

"Are you Kasamatsu Yukio's next to kin?" He sounded urgent.

"Yes." Kasamatsu's dad answered with the same amount of urgency.

"Sit down please. " He did. "Yukio has a sever infection in his left leg. So far it's only spread downwards, but it's showing signs that it might start to go up and attack his vital organs."

"How?" Kasamatsu's dad looked devastated.

"Everything healed up fine, but we missed of piece of ruble that was still lodge in there. We can't give him antibiotics to fight it. The infection is too strong and there's not enough time."

"What are you going to do."

"Yukio's eighteen, but we have him under so he's not in pain, and you're the only family here. This is all up to you. We think it would be best to amputate the whole leg."

"His whole leg?"

"It gives him a much higher percent of living than pain meds and antibiotics that probably won't even work."

Kasamatsu's dad nodded. "Okay, do it."

"Sign the consent form." The doctor held out the paper and a pen. Once it was signed he took back off to prep Yukio for surgery.

TBC...

**You are going to hate me for what comes next. I regret nothing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I'm not sure if you noticed but time flows differently depending on the characters point of view. So unless there is a direct comparison in time lines assume each one is going at at different pace ex: from one chapter to the next it might be a few hours when it may have been a few weeks for the others. **

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing**

"I don't like Aomine." Himuro admited after a few weeks of having to hang out with him because he was always with Kagami.

"He grows on you." Kagami shrugged putting food on the table.

"Be careful around him."

"He's not dangerous."

"Just be careful." Himuro sighed. There was a reason he was considered to be the older brother. Even now he felt as if he was watching out for Kagami and his well being, but Kagami is a teenage now. Hence he had entered a rebellious faze. Kind of. He still took Himuro's words to heart, but he also knew that if he didn't do things on his own he would never grow up.

"He's a good guy. He's one of Kuroko's old friends. He can be a jerk sometimes, but I don't think he does it on purpose. Plus he's an amazing basketball player. I've only beat him a few times. He has such a cool style of basketball. You have to see it."

"I have."

"Then you understand it's just so..."

Himuro shook his head as he continued to listen to his younger brother gush over this Aomine guy. He had a feeling as to what was going on, but Kagami was too focused on basketball to see it. That or he was ignoring it. Kagami was big but he wasn't dumb. If he did like this guy he probably didn't want to tell Himuro.

He smirked as Kagami continued to ramble on.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you going to testify?" Midorima asked Takao as they walked home from practice.

"No." Takao said. "They want to use me to get Akashi off, and I don't want him to walk. I know that he was crazy, but..." He shook his head looking up at Midorima. "Are you?"

"Maybe." Midorima sighed. "Akashi wasn't that bad at first. I'm not sure the of the whole story of how Murasakibara brain washed him, but I think he just needs help."

"It doesn't matter at this point he's escaped. He's probably plotting right now."

"No." Midorima shook his head. "He's cornered right now, so he'll need time to sit and think."

"That's what I said."

"No it's like in chess when you corner the king right before a checkmate. He's trying to figure out his next move to run, but he's out of pawns and his knights and bishops are gone."

"You mean you guys?"

"Anyone he knew. He basically always had us out in front, but now things are closing in on him and he realizes that he doesn't have that many moves. If he chooses the wrong one then he'll end up caught anyway. However, this is real life. If he stays in the same place for too long he'll be found."

"If he comes anywhere close to you I'll kill him." Takao said firmly. "Okay, maybe not kill, but I'm defiantly getting hits in where I can."

"He won't. He may think that he's not easy to read, but it's not that hard to figure out what he'll do in a given situation."

Takao stopped walking and Midorima did as well, looking back at his boyfriend.

"Shin-chan you're so cute when you're being all insightful and deductive like that!" He leaped on the other boy despite the height difference.

~.~.~.~.~

Akashi wasn't sure who this Nijimura guy is, but he was nice. He was loud and a little aggressive, but Akashi felt he could stay here for a few days without much trouble. Nijimura had an odd sympathy for his situation, mind you that some of it was a lie.

Nijimura had stayed up with him most of the night watching movies. Akashi wouldn't admit to never seeing any of these movies. His dad never allowed him to watch television and he'd never been to a movie theater. He found himself awe struck by the senses that played out in front of him. They were very good story lines. He would get excited to the point where he was pulling the blanket Nijimura had given him, closer around himself. He didn't even pay attention to the popcorn that Nijimura made for them.

Nijimura was laughing at him, and his reaction, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He fell asleep during one of the movies. When he woke up he was tucked in on the couch with a pillow tucked under his head.

"How old are you?" Nijimura asked as he made breakfast. "You don't seem older than fourteen."

"I'll be seventeen in November." Akashi said.

"So you're a year younger than me."

"I guess." He shrugged.

"I have to run a few earners today." Nijimura set a plate in front of Akashi. "You'll have to come with me. I don't trust you in the house alone."

"It's fine I was going to leave today anyways." Akashi lied, but he couldn't risk being out in public the way Nijimura had planned. It was time for him to move on.

"No, you're coming with me. I don't trust you in the house alone, but I don't want you back out on the streets either."

"It's fine. I should be leaving anyways."

"I said your coming."

And that was that.

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

"How often do they play like this?" Himuro sighed.

"As often as they can." Momoi said watching them closely.

By now a crowd had started to form around the two as they watch Kagami and Aomine go at it. Bets were being made and people were cheering them on.

"Are you always out here whenever he plays?"

"He likes it when I watch. He just likes to show off."

"Still, the fact that you're left on the bench by yourself..."

"What about you?"

"Usually I'm playing against Taiga; but he has surpassed me in every way, and he pretty much lost interested."

"He might just be waiting for you to challenge him, so you can work at getting better."

"Am as good as I'm ever going to get." Himuro stretched. "I'm okay with that. It's not like I want to play basketball for a living. I just really liked the sport. Can you play?"

Momoi blushed. "Kind of. Dai-chan tried to teach me so I could play with him. I thought about playing in middle school, but most of the school we had to chose from don't have a team for the girls. That and Aomine would throw a fit if I wasn't there to watch his practices. That's how I became a manager."

"Yosen has a girls team, and I know Kaijo and some of the other more competitive schools do. They would probably make you a captain in no time."

"I'm not much of a leader."

"If you can deal with Aomine then you can lead a basketball team to victory." Himuro smiled at her.

She blushed.

"I thought you said my light was dim!" Kagami's boast was heard throughout most of the park.

"I guess he won this time." Himuro smiled as he watched his younger brother taunt the other teen.

"Now he's going to pout and throw a temper tantrum until they play again." Momoi sighed. Don't get her wrong, Dai-chan was her best friends, but he never grew out of childhood. He had to be taken care of, and most of his behavior patterns followed that of a child. Still, it was just a part of his personality.

"Satsuki, we should head over to Maji's." Aomine declared.

"No. You're covered in sweat. You need a shower first. I'll make you something okay."

Kagami and Aomine paled at the thought of Momoi's cooking.

"We could all hang out out together." Himuro smiled like it was a good idea.

That was how they ended up in Aomine's house. Kagami and Aomine took turns showering before Momoi got busy in the kitchen.

"We can always just order pizza once she goes to sleep." Aomine whispered as he and Kagami picked out which video game they were going to play.

"Don't you think that's a little mean, if she took the time to cook for you?" Himuro asked.

"You've never seen Satsuki's cooking." Kagami defended. By now they had a disc in the gaming console and were waiting to start.

Himuro sighed from his spot on the couch. He knew once the game started he was probably going to be forgotten. He decided to see if Momoi needed help in the kitchen. It was unfair to leave her to do all the coking, especially knowing how much Kagami and Aomine could eat in a sitting.

"It's okay I got this." She reassured him.

"What are you making." Himuro sat in one of the stools by the counter as Momoi explained what she was trying to make.

"You're doing it wrong." Himuro said as he watched. "I'll show you." He washed his hands before standing next to Momoi and showing how she should slice dice and season.

"That explains so much, and this taste so much better than it normally does." She grinned. "We should serve them before they get rowdy.

"How do you deal with these two all the time?"

"It's not to hard. They're more wrapped up in each other than anything. It's actually refreshing to have someone else added into the mix." She smiled grabbing plates and setting them on the table.

~.~.~.~.~

Midorima swore he just saw Akashi. Takao had come to the store with him to help him shop. It was Midorima's little sister birthday, and his mother wanted him to pick up stuff for her special dinner.

Anyway he was walking through the produce section with Takao when he saw a kid wearing a hood. It was odd to see someone wearing any kind of head covering in the store. That and the kid was hunched over as if trying not to draw attention to himself.

He was with another boy who was putting things into a shopping cart.

The kid looked around again and Midorima saw the mismatch eyes and the red hair. They made eye contact. Akashi froze for two seconds before going up to the other person he was with and tugging on his sleeve.

"What's wrong...they're here...okay, okay I'm done getting stuff so we can go."

Midorima watched them go.

"You okay Shin-chan?" Takao asked glancing up from the list. He could scene the others tension.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

~.~.~.~.~

Akashi knew that before he went out he had to change his appearance. Even if it was only a little bit, he had to make sure that he couldn't be recognized on sight . He asked for hair pins so he could pull his hair up, claiming that he didn't want his hair all in his face. Nijimura suggest, if he didn't care for his air then he should just cut it. He did look slightly different with a shorter hair style. Add a hoody and he was fine. He just wished that his eye's weren't so obvious.

He enjoyed the trip to the store. He'd never been in one before. His house maids were the ones who did all the shopping. He was fascinated with the way the food was set up, and the other misalliance items that were around. Also, he was able to see people talk and interact in a normal setting. He found himself smiling when he saw parents tenderly dealing with their kids, or sibling arguing with one another.

Then he saw Midorima, and he knows that Midorima saw him as well. He felt like a child as he pulled on Nijimura's sleeve to get his attention. He told him that the people from child services were here. Nijimura didn't ask questions. He seemed more focused on keeping Akashi safe and checked out as quickly as they could.

The last stop was to a hospital. At first Akashi panicked on the inside, but Nijimura told him to stay put and that he would only be a few minutes. Akashi watched him go. At least they had to park in a parking garage, that way people couldn't find him so easily. Then again he might just be being paranoid. However, he was technically a convicted felon. He pulled his hood further down to cover his face from anyone who was passing by. He still wasn't sure on what to do next. He had no where to go and he didn't have the means to get very far.

It seemed inevitable that he was going to get caught.

Nijimura was back now and driving. Akashi wasn't going to ask who he was visiting. He hardly knew the guy, and it was a bit of a personal question. Not to mention that judging from Nijimura's personality, he wasn't going to tell him.

"When did you say your mom was coming back?" Akashi asked as he help to put away the groceries.

"Another few weeks or so, but I'm sure if I asked her, she would let you stay until you got back on your feet."

"I'll probably be gone before then." Akashi said. Nijimura's mom would defiantly know who he as and what he'd done. He had to be gone before then.

"Why are you in such a rush. It's not like child services can knock on any random door and take you."

"They can't?" Akashi asked with fake interest, but he must of played the part well because Nijimura was smiling at him as if he was some kind of stupid animal that couldn't stop chasing it's tail.

"No, they can't." He pat him on the head. "You can stay here as long as you need."

"But you don't trust me to be alone in the house?"

"That's different. I thought you would steal and take off once you had enough to get by."

"Left maybe, but I wouldn't of stole."

Nijimura ruffled his hair then. "Fine, whatever. What do you want for lunch?"

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

Kasamatsu came back to the world slowly. The morphine had him in a haze, and he'd been waking up and falling back asleep for the last hour now. This time his eyes weren't glossed over and he was alert and aware of his surroundings. He let out a groan trying to sit up, but gave up on that pretty quickly.

"What happened?" He grumbled taking note of the tubes sticking out of him, and the fact that he was in a hospital.

"I'll go tell the nurses he's awake." Kise got up to give the father, son pair some privacy.

"You had an infection in your left leg." His dad explained taking his hand. They didn't remove a piece of ruble that was still in you and it caused an infection all down your leg, but they were able to act before it could spread upwards."

"So, I'm just on pain killers and antibiotics? It would explain why my leg hurts so much right not." Kasamatsu sighed. His fast metabolism made it so that pain killers went through his system rather quickly. He was left with a long laps of time between his next dose, and spent it in pain.

"I think it would be better if the doctor explained."

"What happened." Kasamatsu was worried now.

"You are awake!" A doctor came in with a nurse. He started to talk as she checked his vitals. "We thought you might be out longer. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but my leg is killing me." Kasamatsu turned his head so he could face the doctor. "Can I get something for that?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. You had an infection in you left leg from the first surgery. We missed a piece of the concrete that got lodged into you, which caused the infection in the first place. We were able to stop it before it spread upwards. The fact that it didn't do it on it's own in the first place is a miracle in it's self. Unfortunately we don't have any antibiotics that are strong enough to stop it."

"But you just said you did?!"

"We did, but removing the infected limb. We had to amputate your left leg up to your hip bone."

Yukio's eyes widened. "Then why does my leg hurt so much?"

"Phantom pains. All amputees get them. It will go away eventually though."

Kasamatsu sat up at this point almost frantically putting his hand where is left leg should be, only to have it land on sheets. His breath hitched as his body started to shake and his air came out in pants as if he was hyperventilating.

Then came the screaming.

"No, no no nonononoNoNON_ONONO_!"

The nurse was ready for this and as Kasamatsu's dad tried to calm him down, she was giving him a tranquilizer.

Once drugged he could still be heard saying "no" or touching where his leg should be.

~.~.~.~.~

"I think I might testified." Kagami said as he took a shot. He and Aomine had settled for a game of horse today.

"Why." Aomine snorted. "We're just being used to prove that Akashi's mental insanity plead is real. I want to see him suffer, not walk."

"I'm just saying. Murasakibara must of done some pretty messed up stuff for him to think that what he did was okay."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "The bastard deserves everything he gets."

"Still, if Akashi's plead doesn't go through, Murasakibara will be let go. The last thing I want is for him to be out on the streets again." He glanced to where Himuro was sitting and talking with Momoi. "God only knows what he'll do then."

"True, but he dosn't have a pawn anymore."

"He could always find a new one. He sweet talked Akashi pretty quickly and he's supposed to be some sort of genius."

"I can't bring myself to talk on his behalf. Not after everything that has happened." Aomine confessed. "I'm not going to go into detail, but he almost killed Momoi, not to mention everything he did last year. If it wasn't for Kasamatsu you would have died, and from what Kise's doing. Mr. Eyebrows isn't doing so well."

"Like nightmares?" Kagami asked. "I heard that a lot of people get them after stuff like this. The remnants of Post Dramatic Stress Disorder."

Basketball had been forgotten, and they were just standing on the court.

"No." Aomine raised shook his head. He wasn't surprised that Kagami had mentioned nightmares. They all got them. Now that it was over it was easier to move forwards instead of getting scared. Where as back in middle school it was hard to distinguish nightmares and realities. It could leave you shaking and unable to get back to sleep, wondering if Akashi had gotten into your room and was laying in wait.

"He's still having complications from his surgery. He didn't give me all the details, but he's not looking to well."

"I kind of wish that I was awake more back then to..."

"Going over what could of happened won't make you feel better." They were walking back to the bench. "Everything is out of our hands and we can't redo it. The only thing we can do is try and prevent worse thing from happening and get over the short comings we think we have."

"That's pretty deep for you."

"Shut up." Aomine barked. "Besides it was Momoi who said that. I was just quoting her."

Kagami laughed and Aomine blushed in frustration.

"You two done already?" Momoi asked handing them water bottles and towels.

"Yeah." Aomine shrugged. "The suns starting to go down anyway so we should be heading home anyway."

"That never stopped you before." Momoi raised and eyebrow, with her hands on her hips. "The cops had to tell us to go home before because it was getting too late."

"I want to head home." Aomine shrugged not looking at her.

Momoi sighed. "You're right though we should be heading home." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll walk you home." Himuro said.

"Want to head back to my place?" Kagami asked Aomine.

"I..."

"Sure." Momoi smiled at Himuro allowing him to interlock their arms as they walked.

"Yeah, okay." He agreed waving as Momoi waved to him.

"You alright?" Kagami asked as he finally got Aomine to move.

"I fine but..."

"Himuro's harmless." Kagami promised.

"Wasn't he friends with Atsushi."

"Yeah but..."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't think he would do what Akashi did?"

"You never know." Aomine glared into the distance as they walked. He and Momoi had very rarely been separate from each other. None of those times had been willingly, and yet she didn't give it a second thought as she walked away. She wasn't even like that with Kuroko. She she always kept close to Aomine. They protected each other.

Those thoughts fell to the wayside as Kagami smiled and promised...something about Himuro, he wasn't really sure. All he could tell, is that maybe Kagami's light wasn't dim.

~.~.~.~.~

Kuroko thinks that he might of fallen in love with Kiyoshi. Sure earlier he only thought that he enjoyed the attention that he was receiving, but as he watched Hanamiya apologize to Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi accept it with a grin, he felt his inside turn.

He'd never been jealous like this before. He wanted to say something but, neither he nor Kiyoshi had dubbed the other as their boyfriend. Kiyoshi was able to flirt with whoever he liked. Looking closer it seemed like Kiyoshi was just being his normal happy self. Maybe Kuroko was over reacting.

"I really am sorry." Hanamiya had his head down as he spoke.

"As long as you mean it, I accept your apologize. Though I can only wonder what brought this on."

"It's a long story." Hanamiya looked up. "Anyways, I came over to promise that it will be a clean match."

Kiyoshi ruffled the smaller boys hair. Hanamiya's eyes widened at this action.

"Then lets have fun!"

Hanamiya blushed and rolled his eyes as he walked back to his own team at a pretty brisk pace.

"Do you think he's serious?" Kagami asked. "It could be one of sick games."

"He was sincere. I can tell." Kiyoshi grinned.

Hanamiya's team was amazing when they weren't trying to break limps. It was actually a very trying game. In the end Serini came out the victor by a one point difference. Hanamiya looked peeved, but informed them that they still had a game to win to qualify for the last rounds of the Inter-High.

"I look forward to it!" Kiyoshi waved.

Kuroko rolled his eyes. He knew he was being childish but...

"He's nothing compared to you." Kiyoshi said as they walked home and Kuroko swore that an arrow went through his heart.

"W-What?!"

"I don't like him the way I like you. I'm glad to see that he's doing better, but there's no need to get jealous. I like you and only you."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Had he really been that obvious. Kiyoshi shook his head grinning as if to answer yes as He took Kuroko small hand into his large one.

Kuroko had no words.

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

They hadn't all been like this in a while. All of the Generation of Miracles had decided to meet up at Maji's burger. It was basically to find out who was going to testify, but it was also to see how everyone was doing. It''s been almost a year since they were all together.

"I'm not saying anything on his behalf." Kise was straight and to the point. "Not after what Kasamatsu's been through, is still going through. Karma's just finally catching up to him."

"Same." Aomine agreed. "What about you Kuroko?"

"I'm not sure yet." He took a sip of his milkshake.

"We have to have a final decision in a week, if they can catch him again." Midorima reminded them.

"I'm going to." Momoi said firmly.

Aomine looked at her for a second and blinked. "What?!"

"I'm going to talk for him."

The table was quiet.

"Why?" Kise was the first one to speak.

"He needs help." She said firmly. "I can never even consider forgiving him, but he'll only get worse from here if we don't do something. It's like when we were all against going to the police. We almost died because we wanted to deal with him ourselves. Then he ended up hurting our friends. We can't let that happen again."

Midorima nodded. "I know it seems like he'll get away with it, but being put in a mental hospital indefinitely will be no walk in the park." He neglected to mention that he saw Akashi the other day. He knew they would be mad that he didn't report it, and that he was contradicting himself. However, from the way Akashi was acting, he could tell it was only a matter of time before he turned himself in.

"I'm not saying that you guys all have to." Momoi sighed. "But I'm going to do it."

Kise stood. "I have to go."

"Ki-chan! Where are you going."

"Kachimatsu should be home by now and I want to go make sure he's okay. I'll see you guys later."

~.~.~.~.~

There very few times when Midorima wasn't worried about the up coming case. One of those moment was when he was making out with Takao. He was more focused on mapping out the others body with his hands and mouth, than he was anything else.

"Shin-chan..." Takao breathed out pulling Midorima closer. They were only cuddling now. Both of them were okay with just being like this.

"Kazunari?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be mad at me if I testified for Akashi?"

"No. It's your own decision." Takao said honestly. "To tell the truth. I don't think I would be able to talk about what happened and not get teary eyed. That would be embarrassing."

Midorima kissed Takao's temple. "It's alright."

"I think I was awake longer than I thought I was. When he took me, I think I remember Himuro screaming." He scowled a bit. "I can't be sure, it might just be the nightmares taking, but it's so vivid in my mind."

"Kazu.."

"I'm serious. He was screaming for help, then for Kagami. I just don't get how Akashi was able to keep everything in control like that. he gouged that guys face like it was nothing, and as he was stitching him up he hummed..."

"You don't have to talk about you if it gets you that upset."

"It doesn't... How did you guys put up with three years of that guy."

"It was only two and a half. He was pretty normal at first."

Takao hugged Midorima closer as if apologizing for what had happened. At least they were able to talk about this openly, instead of being scared to mention the subject. It was a sign that they were healing, and starting to get over it.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu sat on the couch looking pretty out of it. Physically he was fine. He was steadily gaining weight, and was almost back to his healthy looking self. The bags under his eyes were going away, but that may be because the doctor had given him a medication to help him sleep. However, mentally he seemed drained.

Kasamatsu's dad told him that he was pretty sure Yukio was going through a fit of depression. There wasn't much that could be done, except to try and stay positive around him.

"He'll be really happy to see you though."

Kise was starting to think that was a lie. Kasamatsu had said hello when he came in, and that was about it. His head was resting on the arm of the couch as if he was sleeping, but his eyes were open. Now and again he would let out a sigh or look down at the left sleeve of his pant leg, and how empty it was.

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu hummed in acknowledgment.

Ryota pulled Kasamatsu into a hug. That seemed to wake Yukio up from whatever daze he was in because he started to protest. Kise paid it no mind. He was used to having to work to get anywhere near Kasamatsu like this. It wasn't long until Yukio calmed down.

"I'm sorry I wont be able to play with you like I promised." Kasamatsu said.

"I don't care. As long as you're getting better I'm fine with it."

Kasamatsu winced. "Damn phanton pains. Pain killers do nothing for them."

"It will pass."

"You want something to eat." Kasamatsu managed to get out of the hold, and use his upper body to get back in his wheelchair.

"I'm good." Kise really didn't want Kasamatsu pushing himself too much.

"Right." Kasamatsu wheeled off and came back with two bottles of water.

Kise watched him in fascination. He maneuvered the chair so easily. Part of it was because all of the furniture had been moved around so he could get around with out much trouble. He was adjusting quickly.

"The only thing that really sucks, besides the obvious lack of leg, it that I had to get my room moved down stairs." Before all this Kasamatsu had a room in the attic. He really just liked the idea of having an attic room and his dad had helped him turn the area into a living space. "Also, buying shoes. I have to by the whole pair, because they don't sell singles. It's a waste of money. Now I have a bunch of left shoes lying around that I'm not even going to wear. Not to mention this damn pants leg. Even when I fold it up it still looks..." He sighed

"But you're alive."

"Yeah."

"I was really worried." Kise had no problem admitting his feelings. "Seriously, both times I thought you were going to die."

"Moron." Kasamatsu lightly kicked at Kise's shin as he pulled himself back on the couch. "If you think I would die that easily."

"Ow!" Kise rubbed his abuse shin. "You were crushed under a building and then just collapsed in the middle of your recovery."

"I didn't collapse."

"You passed out before the ambulance got here."

"I'm fine now."

"Now you are. Admit it, you were wrong for kicking me this time."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes smirking a bit. "I'll try not to scare you like that again."

Ryota hugged him again, and this time Yukio hugged him back. He didn't say anything when Kise was holding him, for what was pushing four minutes.

~.~.~.~.~

Nijimura was acting as if Akashi was his little brother. He would get him to play video games with him, made sure he got ready for bed at a decent time. He even made him food. Usually the dishes were more western than what he was used to.

For example, for lunch he was given a grill cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Nijimura than directed him to dip the sandwich, claiming that it taste better than way. Akashi couldn't help but smile at Nijimura's rare shows of enthusiasm. For the most part Nijimura had quiet the poker face. If he wasn't like that he was scowling.

"Here you can wear these. They're some of my stuff from last year, but they should fit." Nijimura handed him a pile of clothes. The only two outfits that Akashi had were in the wash right now, and Nijimura pointed out that he would need more than two sets of clothing anyways.

"Thank you." Akashi bowed deeply.

"Just go shower. You stink."

Defiantly a big brother.

There was even a time during a thunder storm when he saw Nijimura come down stairs to check on him. The last think Akashi was scared of was thunderstorms, but he still smiled at the action. He got the feeling that Nijimura didn't want anything from him in exchanged for letting him stay here.

The only thing that was a hassle was making sure that Nijimura didn't turn to the news. They were still talking about how Akashi escaped and showing his picture as they tried to find him.

"You play basketball?" Nijimura asked one day.

Akashi's shrank back for a second. "I'm not that good." He lied.

"Come on." It wasn't a question. "You can't play with a hoody on. You'll over heat"

Akashi yielded hoping that he wouldn't get caught as he left the hoody in the house. No one would be able to tell who he was from a distance right?

Nijimura was really good at this. Akashi had to work at keeping up, and he was still losing. He could predict his next movement, but he was to slow too stop him. He worked at getting Nijimura to fall into a sort of pattern before he managed to finally ankle break him and score.

Now he was only three point behind.

"So you do play." Nijimura raised a brow.

"In middle school."

"Really? I played my first year in middle school, but I ended up dropping it. It didn't seem to matter because this "Generation of Miracles" came out of now where and made it so all the higher years were benched they were so good."

"You mean Teikou?"

"Yeah, did you go there."

"No." Akashi started to talk about one of the other middle schools he heard of as if he went there. He more so dumb struck with what he had learned. Surly Nijimura was as good as most of the other Generations of Miracles. Maybe not the best, but he would qualify for first string. That meant of Nijimura had continued to play basket ball Atsushi would of made him...

His lip started to quiver and his eyes water. He knew it was stupid, and that he dug his own grave, but knowing that he would of done anything that Murasakibara told him to do. Nijimura was a really good person, one of the nicest he'd probably ever meet.

"Hey, why are you crying all of a sudden?"

Akashi shook his head wiping his eyes.

"Come on." Nijimura lead him back inside. "You okay?"

"No." He manage to say, though he wasn't sure if he was heard.

Nijimura didn't pry at what was wrong. He did pat his head and ruffle his hair.

"It will be okay."

Akashi looked up, tears still flowing from his eye. He hugged Nijimura repeating over and over again how sorry he was.

~.~.~.~.~

Aomine found himself looking at Kagami more often then he liked to admit. He was torn between spending time with him and making sure Momoi was okay. More often than not, when they played basketball Kagami would win. Momoi was doing fine on her own, and he knew that if something happen he would be the first one she would contact.

They weren't always using basketball as an excuse anymore. Not since Kagami pointed out that they had been dating for a few months and not gone on a proper date yet.

"So we are dating?" Aomine confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Alright, as long as it wasn't just me."

Even thought they were dating, he still didn't find it right that he was always ogling him. It didn't help that when ever he was caught Kagami would just smirk at him. It left him feeling like a flustered school girl. At least they'd yet to kiss, he doubted that he would handle it the right way.

"Don't get distracted. I'm getting killed out here." Kagami's voice pulled him into reality.

Oh, right he was in two player mode right now. They were both teamed up right now trying to get to the goal.

"Sorry." He apologized doing his super move.

"I'm hungry. We should order something." Kagami paused the game and got up to get the menus.

Aomine wasn't listening as Kagami mused out loud about the different places. All of the comments were probably directed towards him, but he found himself staring again. Kagami really was a beautiful person. He was handsome and supportive, and he never seemed to not look on the bright side. He let out a shaky breath as these thoughts continued. He hated himself for being this nervous all the time.

Kagami was looking at him now. He probably asked a question and was waiting for Aomine's response. He managed to say something along the lines of 'yeah that sounds good' yet Kagami was still giving him an odd look. He must not of said anything where that response would of worked. Besides the look Kagami than snickered and called him 'Ahomine.'

He couldn't find it in himself to be mad about it. Not when Taiga was suddenly kissing him. Seriously, he had not time to because as quick as it happened it was over.

~.~.~.~.~

"I couldn't bring myself to talk about it any more that I already do." Himuro said truthfully.

"It's okay." Momoi said. "I just feel like someone should talk so I'm going to."

Right now they were sitting outside on one of the park benches eating. They had been the ones to take to the courts today. Momoi was a pretty good player, better than most of the boys. It wasn't too surprising since she said that Aomine was the one who taught her how to play. Their playing styles were very similar and hard to keep up with.

"Who else is talking."

"I think it might just be me and Midorima. No one else has said anything, but more people might come when it gets closer to the trial."

"If they catch Akashi you mean."

"That too."

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

"Nijimura!" An unfamiliar voice called out as it entered the house.

Akashi jumped up and ran to find Nijimura. The other teen was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Hey what's wrong? Haizaki when did you get here? Did you scare him?"

In the doorway was a teenager who, was probably Akashi's age, with fluffy silver hair. He was leaning on the entryway with a smug grin on his face, that automatically fell at the accusation.

"No. I didn't even see him when I came in. Who is that anyway?"

"Oh, he's been staying with me for a few days he's a run away." Nijimura said trying to get Akashi to detach from him. "It's just Haizaki, he's a friend."

The redhead didn't move from behind him until Nijimura managed to put him out in front. Haizaki just kind of looked at the kid before giving a small wave.

"See." Nijimura pat him on the head. Akashi nodded before going back into the living room. Haizaki didn't seem to know who he was.

"How long has he been staying here?" Haizaki asked.

"Only a few days."

"Shuuzou, you do know who he is right?"

Nijimura blinked as if telling Haizaki to get to the point.

"He's that kid they've been looking for!" Haizaki leaned in and lowered his voice. "The one who was messing with all those basketball player."

"That's not him." Nijimura said in his usual tone.

"Keep your voice down." Haizaki covered his boyfriend mouth with his hand, only to get punched in the stomach. "Sorry." He wheezed but seriously that's him."

"He's way to timid for that to be him. How can you even recognize him?"

"His face is all over the news. That's Akashi Seijuro." Haizaki pulled up the article on his phone.

"Oh my..." It explained a lot of things, like why Akashi was so jumpy, or why he always had his face covered, or why he didn't like going out in public. Now that he thought about it, he never got the kids name.

"You want me to take care of him while you talk to the police?" Haizaki asked punching his hand with his fist.

"No." It would best if he talked to him. He walked into the living room where Akashi was sitting on the couch.

"Be careful." Haizaki rested a hand on his shoulder. "He's capable of hurt you. He may look defensless now but..."

"I'll be fine." Nijimura insisted. He took to heart that Haizaki was actually worried about him instead of being his normal sarcastic and snarly self. He could tell from the others stance that he wasn't going to leave the house until he knew that the problem had been taken care of.

"Seijuro?"

He watched in fascination as Akashi head snapped up, and his eyes widened at the use of his given name.

~.~.~.~.~

"Yukio I love you!" Ryota said firmly.

"You're being loud." Was Kasamatsu's only response.

"I just confessed my love for you and all you can do is complain about the volume of my voice?" For some reason Kise wasn't that surprised.

"Well, what are you expecting me to say."

"I don't know, maybe a, yes I love you to Ryota, or a, no we're good friends but I don't like you like that."

"You just kind of sprung this on me. I need time to think."

"You've known me for almost two years. The greater half of that I spent by your side almost day in and day out, and you're telling me you never even considered me romantically?"

"I didn't say that, but it doesn't mean I still shouldn't think about it."

Kasamatsu's dad could hear the conversation from the kitchen. He laughed to himself. Yukio was probably being self conscious that he was in ear shot and was trying to play this off.

"Senpai." Kise huffed. "You could at least tell me if you're leaning more towards a yes or a no."

"I could."

All and all. Ryota was a nice boy, and from watching he knew he made his son happy. Yukio almost died too many times for him to care what the gender of his partner was. As long as he was alive and happy, that was all he wanted.

"You're toying with me now."

"I'm not."

"Senpai I can feel your fingers pulling my heart strings."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not, you're just...wait, turn back to that last channel."

_We bring you breaking news that after a weeks of looking Akashi Seijuro, the partner of the accused for the multiple assaults on the Generation of Miracles, has finally been caught. He actually turned himself in earlier this afternoon. This must come to a relief to his victims and prosecutors. Akashi's trail is scheduled for two a day from now..._

Kise visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh and leaning back into the couch. He'd been worried when he heard that Akashi had escaped. Even with everyone saying that he wanted nothing to do with them anymore, it still left him paranoid. The only thing that pulled him from these thoughts was a squeeze of the hand. He knew it was Kasamatsu's and smiled at the other man.

That was it! He leaned forwards and kissed him. He was expecting to get kicked in the shin, but instead Yukio kissed back and draped his arms around Ryota's shoulders to bring him closer.

~.~.~.~.~

"Cheers." Momoi smiled as she and Himuro clinked spoons together. Himuro had been showing Momoi has to put the finishing touches on a strawberry parfait, when they heard the news. They decided to celebrate.

Himuro was smiling at her. His hair was pulled back behind his ear today. He wasn't scared of letting the scars on his face be visible. He said something about them making him look like a bad-ass anime character. She had giggled at the statement.

~.~.~.~.~

Midorima and Takao watched the news quietly. Midorima was sitting on the bed and Takao was kneeling behind him arms draped over Midorima's shoulder as he rested his chin and nuzzled him. He kissed his cheek.

It got Midorima's attention, who turned to kiss Takao on the mouth.

"Shin-chan." Takao mumbled into the others mouth.

"Kazunari." Midorima answered. He turned around full to push Takao on to the bed.

"Shin-chan, getting a little fresh there."

"I thought you would want to celebrate." Midorima raised a brow.

"That I do." He wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Midorima found himself completely blown by the feeling of having Takao everywhere and being able to touch him. Kazunari was touching him back and kissing him with the same amount of desperation as the other. Midorima found himself shivering and quakeing as they progressed. Arms and legs had wrapped themseleves around him and Takao appeared breathless. But he was here, and he was breathing and smiling up at Midorima. He was still in his arms and tangible. They were both alive.

~.~.~.~.~

Kagami didn't heard about it until Himuro called him the next day. He then told Aomine who wasn't to surprised. It didn't stop them from smiling.

~.~.~.~.~

"I've never seen you smile like that." Kiyoshi said as he saw Kuroko looking at his phone.

"Midorima just text me. I guess they caught Akashi yesterday."

"That's good. Isn't his trial tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to testified?"

"No. I was the furthest away from all of this. My lack of presence comes in handy sometimes. I had the least amount of of screw ups in our games. It kept me away from Akashi's wrath."

"You don't need to lie." Kiyoshi said. He could tell from how uneven Kuroko's voice was that he was lying. He saw in the game against Yosen that Murasakibara had some sort of a grudge against him. He could only imagine the way he used Akashi to get to him.

"I can barley get through my therapy sessions. I wouldn't be able to take the pressure of being on the stand."

"Then don't force yourself."

"I'm not going to. Some of the others are going to, but I do want to go and see the trial."

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

**There's an attempt at NijiHai somewhere in there. Sorry if it's not the best**

Akashi sat next to his lawyer. He was nervous, and he cringed as Midorima talked and explained, in detail the things that happened. Kagami and Momoi also talked. There were times when he didn't remember half the things they were taking about, but he couldn't be sure that he didn't do them.

Then they brought out the notebook. He didn't know that they were keeping that thing. The only thing that worked in his favor was that all of this went with his insanity plead. He'd been forced to go through a psychological evaluation when he turned himself in.

That doctor was currently talking on his behalf. He wanted to protest at the evaluation, but he knew better than to do so. Besides it didn't take the judge and the jury to decide that they were being told the truth. He didn't like the sound of being committed indefinitely, but he guessed it was better than incarceration.

He was hoping that maybe, he would get to see Nijimura again on day.

~.~.~.~.~

"How did you get him to turn himself in?" Haizaki asked. He'd been in the house when it happened, but he didn't hear the conversation that went on.

"I talked to him." Nijimura said.

"You just talked the psycho killer into walking into a police station and turning himself in."

"He's never killed anyone."

"To our knowledge!" Haizaki pointed out.

"Trust me he couldn't."

"So..." Haizaki motioned for him to elaborate on the story.

Nijimura shook his head. He wasn't going to explain it to him. Haizaki could tell this and pulled Nijimura closer despite that fact that the elder was jabbing him in the stomach for grabbing him in the stomach. He'd been worried when Nijimura said that he was going to go out and talk to Akashi on his own. Then again, it was weird that he was here this whole time and hadn't done anything to hurt him. Nijimura didn't even have a scratch on him.

_"I didn't know what else to do." Akashi sniffed as he finished explaining his story. "I know what I did was wrong but..." _

_"No buts. You know you have to..."_

_"Go back? Even if I didn't want to there are no other possible out comes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why are there no other out comes or why did I do it?"_

_"A little bit of both."_

_"I burnt all my bridges and I have no where else to go. As for the last one...he said he loved me. I know it's stupid, but he said that, what I did proved that I loved him to."_

_"How?" _

_Akashi shrugged. "I never asked him, but he was the only person who ever said anything like that to me. Most people wouldn't even spare me a glance, but he loved me" Akashi wore a small smile as he thought about it.  
_

_"You never questioned him either?" Nijimura asked. Now that they were really talking he could tell something was wrong with this kid. Forget the devotion that he still had for the guy who had him killing everyone, no one in their right mind would do what he did. This went way passed obsession.  
_

_"I did around the end. He wanted me to kill Kuroko. It was weird, my main targets were Kuroko and Midorima, but Midorima healed faster so it was mostly him. Anyways, I couldn't do it, and I told him no. He got this look in his eye, it was really similar to the way my dads face changed before he stabbed my mom. So I cut him across the chest right when he lunged. Graduation was the next day."_

_"I thought you said you were too little to remember when you're dad died?"_

_"Sometimes I remember things."_

_"And you still sought Atsushi out after everything he did to you, and had you do to the others?"_

_"He was the only one who would want me."_

_"Maybe if you weren't slicing up everyone you met."_

_"Even people who didn't know about that didn't like me. I don't know." He sighed before perking up. "But you seem to like me, well at least you don't hate me."_

_"Are they going to put you in jail."_

_"If things go well, they want me to seek mental help."_

_Nijimura sighed writing something down on a piece of paper. "When you get out, call me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Come on, get dressed so you can go. I'll finish up with lunch first." By the time Akashi got out he would be too old to be put in a home, and the last thing Nijimura was him out in the world on his home. If he ever made it out. He needed someone to rely on, and Nijimura had a feeling he was the only one who was willing to do it  
_

_~.~.~.~.~_

"The insanity plead went through." Kise said. Everyone who had a part in the ordeal were at Kasamatsu's house.

"I hope he gets better." Midorima said honestly.

"Guys, happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Momoi encouraged. She didn't want to linger on the subject anymore than need be. "Kise I heard you were getting a line of clothing? That's a pretty big step for a model."

Kise paled at Momoi attempts at conversation change. "I was going to bring that up later, but now that you mention it." He pulled out a gift bag that he had hidden behind the couch and handed it to Kasamatsu. "For you my love."

Kasmatsu blushed as he said, "Don't call me that! What's in the bag?"

"Just look."

Kasamatsu pulled out what was inside, to find a pair of pants that was missing the left leg. It was patched and stitched as if it was meant to be like that.

"Ryota...?!"

"There's more keep looking!"

Next was a right shoe. There were multiple pairs and pants and single rights shoes in the bag. All of them had been made in to mimic the styles that Kasamatsu normally wears. There was even one of those knee high boots that he keeps in the back of closet, and was pretty sure no one knew about. Kasamatsu was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

Yukio lunged at him hugging him tightly. Ryota hugged him back. Aomine made a comment about baka-couples and Kise stuck his tongue out at him. He could feel Yukio in his arms and...wait was he shaking? The sound of a muffle sob caught his attention.

"Yukio..." The noise continued and everyone was quiet. They were hoping that they were just tears of joy. There was no way to tell from the sound of it and Kise wasn't able to get him to calm down. Hands were twisted in the front of his shirt as Kasamatsu continued to cry.

When the other man did wiped his eyes they were still tearing. "I'm sorry, I just..." He sniffled. "Every things catching up me. Thank you, seriously. I forgot that I even mentioned the stuff about my clothes and you..."

"I started a line of clothing for amputees. You can special order things to fit. They even sell single shoes and gloves." Kise explained.

Kasamatsu leaned against him, pulling himself together. "Thank you."

"This is good." Kuroko said looking at the food. Another attempt at conversation change. "Kagami did you cook all this."

"Nope." Momoi smiled. "I did. Himuro's been teaching me new recipes."

Kagami smirked. "He was the one who taught me to cook."

"She's a really fast learner." Himuro beamed at her and she couldn't help but give him a soft peck.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled. Aomine was out of his seat.

"Sit down." Kagami chided. grabbing the back of Aomine's shirt and pulling him back into his seat.

"You can't talk." Momoi crossed her arms. "You're with Kagami, and I haven't threatened to castrate him yet."

"Then only one thing can be done..."

"Double date!" They said at the same time.

"And another Baka-couple." Kuroko said calmly.

"No, two more." Kiyoshi pointed out. Kuroko smiled up at them.

"Now who's a baka-couple." Takao teased.

"I didn't say we weren't. I would call you guys one but, Midorima is Midorima."

"What's that supposed to mean." Midorima raised an eyebrow. "I've been with Takao before the whole warehouse thing. Before the Winter Cup even." He knew they hadn't said anything until afterwards, but they counted those awkward months when they danced around the subject.

"No way." Kuroko's jaw was ready to drop.

"Seriously," Takao grinned hugging Midorima from behind. "Shin-chan and me are going steady and we're going to get married."

"He's too Tsundere for that." Kise joked.

"He's not. You should of been there when we found out Akashi was caught. Trust me he was anything but Tsundere then."

"Takao..." Midorima was ready to die.

"Damn! Really Midorima?!" Aomine grinned patting him on the back. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Takao turned to Kasamatsu. "I never got to thank you for saving me."

"It's cool." Kasamatsu said.

"No it's not. I would of died if you hadn't pulled me out of there. So, thank you."

"Same for me." Himuro smiled.

"And me." Kagami agreed.

"Your welcome." Kasamatsu shrugged.

"So modest." Kise cooed.

Himuro shook his head. "You almost died saving us and you shrug like it's nothing."

"I try not to think about it that way. It really all happened by chance." Kasamatsu explained.

"We're not talking about that now!" Momoi huffed. "Come on guys. What are some good things that happened recently."

"Well I don't mean to brag." Kuroko cleared his throat, "But Serini almost won the Inter-High this year, and we're going to in the Winter Cup."

"You almost won, because Kaijo went all the way." Kise boasted.

"You guys won!" Kasamatsu eyes widen before kicking Kise in the shin. "Why didn't tell me?"

"You went in for surgery the day I was going to tell you, and after that it slipped my mind."

"Too is gonna win next year." Aomine reminded them.

"Oh yeah!" Momoi perked up. "I petitioned for our school to get a girls team."

Kasamatsu sat back and watched as they all joked around. It was good to see that they had all gotten better and were healing. It made him feel like it was all worth the sacrifice, even as his non-existing left leg started to throb again. Kise was grinning at him and he felt himself smile back, before going back to watching the other kids.

Fin

**And it is done. I really want to hear from you guys and what you think about this. Also sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt, but I wanted to have them all together in the end, also sorry about the lack of Atsushi and Kuroko.**


End file.
